The Savior
by OuatDH
Summary: The curse was never cast. But Emma is still the Savior. She have to save her kingdom from The Evil Queen, but not in the way she had expected.
1. 28th Birthday

The Savior

Disclaimer!

I do not own these characters.

Warnings:

SwanQueen

G!P

Rated M for a reason

Please leave me some constructive criticism! It helps a lot!

28th Birthday

——————————————

Emma was woken up by one of her maids. "Happy birthday princess Emma!" She said and brought Emma out of her sleep. "Good morning." Emma said and glided our of her bed with grace. Emma looked at the dress which hung in the other end of the room. It was a blue gown, beautiful and full.

She touched it lightly, before she walked into her bathroom, where a bubbly bath awaited her. She took of her nightwear and sunk into the warm water and thought about how lucky she was.

When she was born The Evil Queen threatened the entire kingdom with a terrible curse, once she was ment to break. But if that had happened she would have been separated from her family for 28 years.

Now she was getting ready for her birthday, and most of all, to celebrate that The Evil Queen had failed 28 years ago. She rubbed herself clean and then dried herself and called for her maid.

Her maid brought her the dress, which she slipped in. It fitted her like a glove, and she admired herself in the big mirror in her room. Another maid knocked and walked in. "They are waiting for you Princess Emma." She said and bowed.

Emma smiled and walked down to the ball room. Two guards opened the doors for her and she walked in. Everyone yelled: "Happy birthday!" Emma looked down from the stairs. A lot of people were clapping and smiling, and in the center her mother and father stood.

Emma walked down and hugged Snow and Charming. Then she walked up to a big birthday cake with one light in. "Make a wish!" Snow said as Emma leaned down to the cake to blow it out.

Suddenly a gust of wind flew through the room, and the candle was blown out. Emma looked up with a confused look, to discover everyone's eyes looking up to the top of the stairs. Rumpelstiltskin was standing there and made his iconic laugh.

Charming pulled out his sword and stepped forward. "What do you want?!" Snow asked with her strong voice. "I just came to wish happy birthday to the Savior." He laughed and walked calmly down the stairs.

Emma looked confused at her parents, who furrowed their brows at Rumpelstiltskin. "She is not the Savior. The curse was never cast." Charming said and raised his sword higher as Rumpelstiltskin approached them.

"She will always be the Savior. It's not a job, it is who you are." Emma stepped forward, but Snow held her back. "Who am I saving?" Emma asked. "Well this entire kingdom of course!" Rumpelstiltskin laughed.

Emma stepped back and looked down. "I'm not a fighter like my parents." She said and looked up at the two heroes before her. "Don't worry. No weapons needed for your quest. Only a true heart is needed."

Emma looked down. She was scarred. "She is not going anywhere!" Charming said and pointed his sword at Rumpelstiltskins neck. "You know this can't hurt me." Rumpelstiltskin said and pushed the sword away, as it was just an annoying fly.

"You two were prepared to send her away for 28 years. But you won't let her follow her destiny to save your entire kingdom this time?" Charming put his sword back and looked at Snow. They knew Rumpelstiltskin was right. "Where does she have to go?" Snow asked.

"She has to go tonight. She will find the way, she just need to follow her heart." Rumpelstiltskin said, and then disappeared into thin air. Snow and Charming turned to their daughter who seemed frightened.

"I don't know if I can do this." Emma said and her eyes filled with water. Snow laid a calming hand on Emma's shoulders and said: "It is your choice." Emma looked around her. She saw all the people who would fight and die for her. The people who have always showed her kindness and helped her.

She realized she had to do it. So without a word she ran out of the ballroom and to her own room. Her hands were shaking, and she tried to calm herself down. She had to do this even though she was terrified. Snow came into the room and hugged her.

"It's okay to be scarred." Snow said. Emma pulled out of the hug and nodded. "Wait here." Snow said and left the room. When she returned she had some clothes with her. "You can't go on your first adventure in a dress." Snow smiled and made Emma give a short laugh.

Emma took the clothes and looked at it. It was a pair of brown suede pants and a white top whit a belt and gold details. "It was my... Bandit clothes." Snow said and gave an awkward smile. "Thank you mom." Emma said and hugged her mother again.

Then Emma changed into the clothes and turned around to Snow who had tears in her eyes. "Are you okay mom?" Emma asked and Snow nodded. "I just hope you will be back soon." Emma smiled and then they walked to the stables where Charming was waiting with a white horse.

Emma said goodbye to her parents, and then got onto the horse and galloped into the forest. The sun was already low, so she didn't have much time before the dark would come crawling after her.

She came to a crossroad and slowed down the horse. She looked both ways, and without thinking she took the left road. She looked back, surprised that she apparently did know the way, and then she speed up again.

As the last sunlight disappeared in the horizon, she saw it. The Evil Queens castle. She got of the horse and looked at it. In some way she felt drawn to it, but fright pulled her back.

She was about to get back on the horse when two black nights came on two black horses. "It is Princess Emma! Get her!" Emma froze and was soon in the tight grip of one of the black knights.

She didn't fight it, she didn't have the courage nor strength. The black guards brought her inside the castle and dragged her to The Evil Queen, who was sitting alone at her long table in her dinning hall.

"What did I say about disturbing me at dinner!" She yelled and got up, but then saw the blonde princess. "Princess Emma..." The Queen said and walked towards them with her evil smile.

"We found her in the woods just outside the castle my Queen." One of the black knights said. The Evil Queen looked at the fragile and terrified being in front of her. She found it hilarious that Snows daughter had become so weak and helpless.

"And what do I owe this visit?" The Evil Queen said and stepped closer to Emma. Emma looked down from the dark eyes and said with a low voice: "I'm the Savior. I'm here to reunite our broken kingdom." The Evil Queen laughed.

"Are you gonna talk to me like your mom did? Spoiler alert, it won't work." Emma gathered enough courage to look up into The Evil Queens eyes and say: "I'm the product of true love. It's my destiny."

The Evil Queen rolled her eyes and said: "This broken kingdom will be fixed when your family is dead. Take her to the dungeons!" The black knights dragged Emma out of the dinning hall and down to the dungeons where she was locked in.

——————————————

Emma didn't sleep that night. She was terrified and was sitting in a corner of her cell as the first sunlight shinned through a small window in top of the cell. Emma got up and turned to the window, looking out at the foggy morning.

"Good morning Princess." A voice sounded behind her and she turned around. On the other side of the bars The Evil Queen was standing and smiling. "What are you going to do to me?" Emma asked with a shaky voice.

"I'm gonna tell you a story Emma." The Evil Queen said. Emma didn't answer. "Once upon a time, there was a boy named Daniel. He was a stable boy. He fell in love with a woman who also fell in love with him, but the woman's mother wouldn't allow it. Then one day, a horse ran of with little Snow White, and the woman saved her. But Snow White found out about the stable boy, and she told the woman's mother, who crushed his heart."

Emma looked The Queen up and down and then said: "I know the story. The woman is you. Why are you telling it to me?" The Evil Queen grabbed the bars and let her face slip in between them to get closer.

"Because I need you to understand my motivation for what I am about to do." Emma stepped back and asked: "Are you going to... kill me?" The Evil Queen laughed, but then her eyes turned dark as she looked at Emma with a terrifying look.

"No. I'm gonna do something much worse. Your mother did something that can never be undone. I'm gonna do the same." The Evil Queen said and then she walked away with her head high. Emma sat down in the corner and pulled her legs up. She was afraid. She should never have listened to Rumpelstiltskin. She should have stayed home.


	2. Things that can’t be undone

The Savior

Disclaimer!

I do not own these characters.

Warnings:

SwanQueen

G!P

Rape

Rated M for a reason

Please leave me some constructive criticism! It helps a lot!

Things that can't be undone

——————————————

Two days went by. Emma didn't sleep, and she wasn't given any food. She was weak, and felt dizzy every time she got up on her weak legs. The sun had disappeared from the sky yet again. It was dark in the dungeons, only a few torches lit up down the corridor.

A shadow approached. Emma was to weak to be scarred and crawl into the corner of the cell again. She just sat and leaned up at the bars as a black knight opened the door and pulled her to her feet. Emma didn't question him, but let him drag her with him.

They walked upstairs and down a long corridor, where he opened a door and threw Emma in. Emma heard the door lock behind her, as she looked around the room. It was The Evil Queens bedroom. Emma was confused and walked slowly around.

On a table by the window, a big bowl was set with dark red apples. Emma was reminded of her mother. The hero. Snow would never give up, and the reminder of her mother gave her strength. She walked over the door and started banging on it. "Let me out!" She screamed.

Then she heard the lock being turned and she stepped back. The door opened revealing The Evil Queen who walked in and locked the door behind her again. Emma found all strength and courage in her body and jumped at The Evil Queen, who stopped Emma by grabbing her by the throat.

The Evil Queen held the tight grip until tears erupted from Emma's eyes. She let go, and Emma fell to the floor. Before Emma could catch her breath the Queen grabbed her arm and pulled her up again. She dragged Emma to the bed and let her fall down upon it.

Before Emma could do any thing, The Evil Queen flicked her hand and ropes appeared, tying Emma's arms to the bed. The Evil Queen then slowly started removing her clothes. Emma was confused when The Evil Queens dress meet the floor. The Queen had a penis?

Emma realized what was going on and cried: "Please, don't..." The Evil Queen just gave a satisfied smile and then pulled Emma's pants of. Emma closed her legs tight together and closed her eyes, as the Queen crawled onto the bed.

Emma opened her eyes when The Evil Queen grabbed her jaw and kissed her into the bed. Emma tried to kick her of, but it didn't work. The Evil Queen let a hand travel up under Emma's shirt and grabbed her breast. Emma reacted with a pained squeak.

The Evil Queen let her hands touch every inch of Emma's body, exploring it, and enjoying Emma's fighting. Before Emma knew it strong hands were prying her legs from each other. Emma looked up at the ceiling. Her vision was blurry from her tears.

She felt the Queen leaning over her, and then a sharp pain ran through her body as The Evil Queen brutally entered her. Emma screamed in pain and fought the ropes on her wrists, but they didn't budge. Emma's whole body was shaking, as the Queen pulled back to repeat her former movement.

Emma screamed again. She drifted away, only hearing her own screams echo in her head and only seeing the back of her eyelids. The Evil Queen started moving in a determined pace as she moaned.

The Queen suddenly got very confused. She did this to get revenge, and that was a sweet satisfaction in itself, but it felt amazing being inside Emma. She shook of the thought and leaned over Emma, picking up the pace.

The Evil Queens moans and Emma's cries melted together, like a choir being in the same pace and tone. Emma tried to fly away in her thoughts, but the pain kept throwing her back into real life. She just wanted it to end.

And then it did. She felt warm liquid running inside of her, as The Evil Queen pulled out and got of the bed. Before Emma knew it, The Evil Queen had disappeared and a black knight was dragging her back to the dungeons.

Emma laid on the floor in a few seconds, and then looked down at herself. There was blood. The Evil Queen had taken her virginity, her innocence. Emma found her pants, which had been thrown down besides her and she took them on to hide herself.

——————————————

Snow and Charming was eating breakfast together the next morning. They didn't speak. They were worried. Then grumpy came in with a white box tied with a red bow. "What's this?" Charming asked and got up from his seat.

Grumpy gave him the present and said: "It's from the Queen." Then he left. Charming slowly opened the box and then whispered: "No..." Snow got up and asked: "What is it?!" A note laid at the top. Upon it was written: "I have her."

Then Charming reached into the box, pulling up some white fabric with blood on it. "She hurt our daughter!" Charming yelled in anger and threw the fabric to the floor. Snow picked it up and unfolded it.

"Charming... it's a bedsheet." Snow whispered with tears in her eyes. Charming turned around and they looked pained at each other. They understood what happened. They needed to save their daughter.

——————————————

Emma had finally calmed herself down, when she heard someone move in the cell besides her. She was confused, she had apparently been so focused on her own pain and fright that she hadn't noticed someone who was right beside her.

"Hello?" Emma said with a low voice. "Hi." The voice responded and approached the bars separating them. It was a brown haired woman with sharp cheekbones and sharp lips. "I'm Lily." The woman said and smiled. "I'm Emma." Emma responded and gave a weak smile.

"Why are you here?" Emma asked and Lily furrowed her brows. "All people in this part of the dungeons are here for the same reason. For leverage against The Evil Queens enemies." Emma nodded and looked down. "My mother is Maleficent. That is why I'm here."

Emma looked up at Lily again and said: "My mother is Snow White." Lily smirked and said: "I know." It was nice for Emma to have someone. Someone who was in the same situation as her, felt the same pain as her, and who understood her.

Then a black knight came and unlocked Lily's cell. Lily didn't move, but just looked at Emma whispering: "We will be okay." Then she was dragged to her feet and away. Emma knew what awaited Lily, and laid down on the floor, trying to sleep and get away from reality. But she couldn't.


	3. Giving in

The Savior

Disclaimer!

I do not own these characters.

Warnings:

SwanQueen

G!P

Rape

Rated M for a reason

Please leave me some constructive criticism! It helps a lot!

Giving in

——————————————

Lily returned back after a couple hours. Emma sat up and looked at Lily who looked back. "Just to prepare you... I heard your name up there, I think you are next." Lily said and Emma nodded trying to accept that there was no way out.

Emma felt a panic rise in her body, so she changed the subject. "Why is The Evil Queen and Maleficent fighting? I thought they were friends?" Emma asked and looked at Lily.

"The Evil Queen couldn't cast the curse. She had to kill the thing she loved most, but she couldn't. So she want my mother to cast it." Lily answered making Emma furrow her brows. "So, you mother has to kill you?" Emma asked.

"Yes. I want her to." Lily said and looked down. "Why?" Emma asked. "Because I've been here for years. I would rather die than this." Lily seemed angry. Emma reached her hand through the bars and grabbed Lily's hand.

"We just need to have hope. Hope that there is a third way. Hope that we will be reunited with our parents." Emma said, but Lily shook her head. "I admire your optimism, but I lost mine a long time ago."

Before Emma could say anything else they heard steps echoing through the dungeons. A black knight approached Emma's cell, and opened it. Emma got up and was dragged with him.

He took her to the bedchambers yet again, and locked the door. This time Emma just stood on her shaky legs and waited. Then the door opened behind her, and locked. Emma didn't turn around. She knew who it was.

"Given up?" The Evil Queen asked with a taunting high pitched voice. Emma turned around and looked at the Queen. "No. I'll never give up." Emma answered making the The Evil Queen laugh. "What do you want? You've already taken my innocence."

The Evil Queen stepped closer to Emma, who fought every bone in her body to step back and she stood like a solid rock. "Yes, your innocence was a sweet revenge. But think of you parents knowing that I use you for lust. Them knowing that their little girl is a slave to me."

The Evil Queen laughed and Emma felt a fire building up in her. Suddenly Emma threw a fist at The Evil Queens face. The Queen didn't stop it, she was as surprised at Emma was. Some blood dropped from The Evil Queens lip, and Emma looked down at her hand. She didn't know that she was capable of so much strength.

The Evil Queen looked up at Emma, first with furious eyes, but then she started laughing. "You really think you can beat me to death with your bare hands? You mother couldn't even kill me with a bow."

Emma didn't answer but stepped back.

The Evil Queen pointed at a door in the other end of the bedchambers and said: "I'm now giving you a choice. You can walk willingly through that door. Or I can drag you through it." Emma didn't answer, but crossed her arms. "Dragging it is." The Evil Queen said.

The Evil Queen grabbed Emma's upper arm, and Emma tried to shake the hand off but she couldn't. The queen dragged her to the door and opened it. Emma stopped fighting because of the sight she saw.

The room was filled with sex toys, sex furniture and ropes. The Evil Queen pushed Emma inside and locked the door behind them. "Welcome to my sanctuary." The Evil Queen said with an annoying smirk.

Emma was pushed into the center of the room. The Evil Queen then walked around her looking at the different stuff. "Hmm... where shall we begin? Do you have any preferences?" The Evil Queen asked with a sassy tone.

"I would like to go back to my cell." Emma said. The Evil Queen raised and eyebrow and then looked to a chair. Two ropes were tied to the ceiling above the chair, making it seem less innocent. "Sit down. Make yourself comfortable." The Evil Queen said and pointed at the chair.

Emma stood still and looked away, as The Evil Queen grabbed her arm yet again, and almost threw her onto the chair. Before Emma knew it, The Evil Queen had removed Emma's clothes with her magic. Emma tried to fight the Queen when she tied her legs into the ropes, but it didn't help.

Emma was naked, and her legs were high up and spread. Her hands instinctively went to cover her sex, but the The Evil Queen removed them, and tied them to the chair. She stepped back and admired Emma's sex.

Then she slowly went to her knees before Emma, and laid her hands on Emma's inner thighs. Emma's natural reaction was to close her legs, but the ropes held her back. "Please don't." Emma whispered, and The Evil Queen looked up on her face.

"Did you ever consider that you anger and whining make me want to do this so much more?" Emma didn't answer. The Evil Queen then returned to Emma's sex, and let her soft tongue lick through Emma's folds, lightly running over her clit.

Emma closed her eyes, but the image of the dark haired woman between her legs was burned into her brain. The Evil Queen found her clit again and licked it and sucked it.

This time was different. The other time Emma could focus on the sharp pain in her body, but this just felt good. Emma's mind knew to hate it, to fight it, but her body slowly leaned in to it. For a moment Emma's brain shut off and a moan escaped her mouth.

She opened her eyes and looked down at The Evil Queen who had stopped licking her and looked at her in confusion. Emma looked away in shame, but in the corner of her eyes she could see a small smile, that faded immediately. The Evil Queen got up and untied Emma, who was confused.

The Evil Queen poofed away, and Emma gathered her clothes and took it on. Then a black knight came in and threw her back into the cell. Lily was sitting on the other side of the bars. "You're lucky. You know, that she was so quickly done with you."

Emma didn't answer. She felt ashamed and confused. Emma looked up at Lily and said: "Why is she doing this? I know it is for revenge, but she seems to enjoy it..." Lily seemed to get angry and replied: "She is a monster. She has this eternal lust, which just grows and grows."

Emma nodded. But she didn't agree. She understood now why The Evil Queen did this. She was alone. She wanted love, and she tried to fill that void with sex, but she was still alone. She was desperate.

Emma shook the thought of. Why was she empathizing with The Evil Queen? Emma laid down and closed her eyes. She finally got some sleep.

That night she had a vivid dream. She walked towards The Evil Queen, who smiled at her, not her Evil smile, but a calming and warm smile, revealing the perfect white teeth. For some reason Emma felt some kind of happiness she couldn't explain or grasp. It was just there.


	4. The Product of True Love

The Savior

Disclaimer!

I do not own these characters.

Warnings:

SwanQueen

G!P

Rape

Rated M for a reason

Please leave me some constructive criticism! It helps a lot!

The Product of True Love

——————————————

Emma was woken by a black knight who pulled her to her feet. The sun hadn't risen yet, it hadn't been more than a couple of hours since she had been in The Evil Queens presence. And now she would be again.

This time the black night followed Emma into the room with the toys, where The Evil Queen was awaiting her. The black knight left and The Queen and locked the door. The Evil Queen didn't say a word, but tied Emma to the same chair she was in earlier.

Emma didn't fight as much as before, she knew she couldn't escape. The Evil Queen removed Emma's clothes and admired it for a few seconds. Then she let her fingers run along Emma's collarbone with a soft touch.

Emma shivered as The Evil Queen let her hands fall down and softly grabbed the blondes breast. Then The Queen let her fingers run around and over Emma's nipples who became hard. Emma kept telling herself it was because of the cold room, but her body was hot.

The Evil Queen let her tongue explore Emma's nipple before sucking it gently. Emma clenched her teeth, and looked away from the woman who was feasting on her body. The Evil Queen let her hands glide down Emma's sides, and land on her thighs.

After that, the warm hands found home on Emma's inner thighs. This time Emma didn't try to close her legs. Instead she looked down at the Queen. The Evil Queen leaned forward and stopped inches from Emma's sex. Emma could feel the hot breath on her.

Emma closed her eyes, then opened them wide. Was she wanting this? Why couldn't she wait for The Evil Queens tongue to taste her again. Before Emma could answer her own questions, The Queen ran a finger through Emma's wet folds and looked at the glistening fluids on her fingers.

"Huh." The Evil Queen said and got up and untied the ropes. She poofed Emma's clothes back on and then left. Emma was confused as she yet again was thrown back into her cell. She turned away from Lily, she didn't need someone to talk to, she needed to listen to herself and her heart.

——————————————

Four days went by. The Evil Queen didn't summon her, but Lily was summoned several times. Emma took her alone time to sort out her feelings. And when Lily was there they would talk about the life they had before.

In some weird way, Emma hoped a black knight would drag her to the bedchambers. And on the fourth day that happened. The Evil Queen brought her into the room, and pointed to the chair yet again.

Emma took a step towards it but stopped. She actually wanted this. She needed to fight it. It was wrong, disgusting, and she shouldn't lean further in. The Evil Queen pushed Emma forward and pinned her down in the chair.

As The Evil Queen was about to tie Emma's right leg up, Emma kicked the Queen away with all the power she got. She ran towards the door, and tried to open it, but it was locked. She turned to The Evil Queen who stood with keys in her hand.

"You are not going anywhere!" She yelled and stepped up to Emma and grabbed her by the throat. Emma was pushed up at the door, unable to escape. The Evil Queens eyes filled with fire. Emma didn't know what happened, but her body took over.

Emma leaned forward and kissed the The Queen softly. The Queen loosened the grip on Emma's throat and let the kiss simmer on her lips. Then she stepped back and yelled: "Guards!" Immediately after two black knights came in and Emma was again dragged to her cell.

——————————————

The Evil Queen walked back into her bedchambers and stood still for a minute to comprehend what was happening. "So, you love her too?" A voice said tauntingly.

The Evil Queen turned to the mirror where the genie had a quirky smile.

"Shut up." The Evil Queen said and looked away. "You have been looking for love all these years, and now you don't want it?" The mirror said. "I don't love her!" The Evil Queen yelled, hearing how bad a liar she was for herself.

The mirror laughed and she turned away. She was angry. Rumpelstiltskin had said that one day true love would find her. But this couldn't be it. This had to be one of his funny games. She needed to stop it.

——————————————

Emma sat in her cell and thought about what had just happened. She felt the urge to smile, but didn't. When she kissed The Evil Queen she saw something. She saw kindness and love under all the layers of evil.

She knew how wrong it was, but she couldn't help it. She had fallen in love with The Evil Queen. She couldn't remove the image of her deep brown eyes from her mind.

Then a black knight walked down and unlocked the door, but he didn't drag her with her. "You are free to go." He said and left. Emma looked confused at Lily who said: "What are you doing?? Run!"

Emma looked down at Lily and said: "I can't just leave you here!" Lily shook her head. "Of course you can! Get the hell out of here!" Emma walked out of her cell and up from the dungeons. She looked at the big gate, her way to freedom.

She took a step towards it, but then looked back down the long corridor to The Evil Queens bedroom. She closed her eyes and listened to her heartbeat. The Evil Queen setting her free, did that mean that she loved Emma? Emma walked determined down the corridor and into the bedchambers. No one was there, so she sat down on the bed, waiting for the Queen.


	5. Love is Weakness

The Savior

Disclaimer!

I do not own these characters.

Warnings:

SwanQueen

G!P

Rape

Rated M for a reason

Please leave me some constructive criticism! It helps a lot!

Love is Weakness

——————————————

The Evil Queen walked into her bedchambers. She felt pained. She knew it was because she couldn't see Emma again, but she kept telling herself that it was something else.

"Hi." A soft voice sounded and gave a slight echo. The Evil Queen turned to her bed where Emma sat. "What are you doing here?" The Evil Queen said, trying to sound angry, but failing. Emma got up from the bed and stepped closer to the Queen.

The Evil Queen didn't move, and Emma looked her deep into her eyes, searching for something. The Evil Queen didn't know if Emma found it, but Emma leaned in and kissed the her softly. The Evil Queen knew she should step out of it, but she didn't. She just leaned further in.

Emma laid her hands on the queen's shoulders, and the Queen laid her arms around Emma's waist. Their bodies were like magnets, the were drawn to each other. Emma let her hands fall down upon The Evil Queens full breast and softly squeezed them.

The Queen grabbed the blonde woman tighter around the waist, showing that she liked it. Emma broke the kiss, and whispered: "Take you clothes off..." The Evil Queen normally didn't take orders but she ripped her dress of while Emma took her clothes off.

The Evil Queen was already hard, and Emma felt a pinch of fright in her body. The Evil Queen looked down and said: "It doesn't have to hurt. Let me show you." Emma nodded and laid down on the bed. The Evil Queen climbed her and kissed Emma's jawline, while lining herself up with her sex.

"Are you ready?" The Evil Queen asked softly and Emma nodded. The Queen pushed half of her length into Emma, and awaited an reaction. Emma looked pained but whispered: "Move." The Evil Queen pulled out and went back in again.

She kept going in a slow pace until Emma's body seemed relaxed enough to go a little deeper, so she did. Emma started letting small moans escape, as her hands grabbed The Evil Queens hips, and showed her further in.

The Evil Queen let her whole length slip in, and felt Emma's juices dripping onto her thighs. They moaned together, as the Queen leaned in and kissed Emma softly.

Emma grabbed the Queens head and let her fingers run through the thick soft hair.

The Evil Queen started moving in a faster pace, making Emma lock her legs around The Queens waist to make her go even deeper. Small drops of sweet made their bodies shine, as they kept kissing, more and more hungrily.

The Queen now could feel Emma's body starting to shake, and she thrusted in and upwards to hit the sweet spot. Emma cramped around her and went almost limp in the bed. The Evil Queen smiled and pulled out.

"What just happened?" Emma asked confused. "That was your first orgasm." The Evil Queen smiled. Emma smiled and said: "It felt... Amazing. Did you finish too?" The Evil Queen shook her head. "Satisfying you is enough for me."

Emma sat up in the bed looked down at The Evil Queens penis, which had become soft. "May I ask... about that..." Emma said and pointed at the penis. The Evil Queen sat up and said: "Uhm, yes. I looked like you once, but I drank a potion that would make me never conceive a child. It had this as a side effect."

Emma looked with worry and asked: "Why would you drink such potion?" The Evil Queen looked down with furrowed brows. "Because I needed to take control over my own life. My mother wasn't the easiest woman." Emma nodded.

"Uhm, let's find you some clothes and a bed. I have some guests rooms..." The Evil Queen said to get the other subject away. "Can't I just sleep here?" Emma asked making The Evil Queen exhale in surprise and smile: "Of course. You can just take some clothes in my closet." She said.

Emma nodded and pulled the heavy covers over her naked damped body. The Evil Queen flicked her hand, making every light in the room burn out. Then she laid down besides Emma, and they drifted off in sleep together.——————————————

Emma was woken by the first sunlight creeping in through the windows. She sat up and looked at The Evil Queen, who slept peacefully. Emma got up and opened the closet with clothes. It was mostly dark dresses, but she found one which was white and off shoulders, so she took it on.

Then she walked out on the balcony and looked out at the forest and enjoyed the peaceful morning. The birds chirping was interrupted by the sound of galloping horses. Emma saw two figures on horseback in the distance. As they came closer she recognized them.

"No..." Emma whispered and walked back in. The Evil Queen was still asleep, so she tiptoed to the door and out to the corridor. Then she ran to the gate and through it. She ran towards the two horses. When the two people saw her they stopped and jumped of their horses.

"Emma!" Snow yelled as her and Charming hugged their daughter tight. Emma knew she had to get them to leave again. An encounter with The Evil Queen would be devastating for one of the two parts, and Emma didn't want that.

"You are free... but how?" Charming asked and looked at Emma's dress in confusion. "You need to go home!" Emma said and stepped back. "What's going on Emma?" Snow asked and grabbed her arm.

Emma didn't know what to say. She looked down, and then at her parents worried faces. "I'm the savior. I'm here to save our kingdom, you need to let me do that. It's my destiny." Snow shook her head. "No Emma! We know what she did to you! Let's go home!"

Snow pulled on Emma's arm, but Emma pulled out of Snows grip and shook her head. Snow looked at Charming and he nodded with a sad expression on his face.

Snow then took Emma's hands and whispered: "I'm sorry." Then Charming blew sleeping powder at Emma's face, and she fell to the ground. Charming lifted Emma's sleeping body on his horse and they left.

——————————————

The Evil Queen woke up and turned around in the bed, expecting to see Emma. But she wasn't there. She got up and took a dark red dress on, then she noticed it. The dress was gone.

She hadn't worn that dress since she pushed her mother through the mirror to wonderland. The Evil Queen summoned the mirror. "Where's Emma?" She asked worried. The mirror gave a taunting looked and said: "I haven't seen her since she walked out of you castle at first light."

The Evil Queen turned away. She was hurt. She thought that Emma loved her. She thought she had finally found happiness. But apparently she had been wrong. "I can find out where she is hiding." The mirror said behind her.

"No." The Evil Queen said without turning around. She tried to hide her face and the tears starting to run down like rivers. "I never want to see her again." The Queen said and whipped the tears away.

In reality there wasn't anything else she wanted to see, but she was afraid of the pain. So she did what she had always done. She hid the pain behind a good posture and an evil smile. She would never appear weak, even though she was under her high chin and emotionless eyes.


	6. Love is Strength

The Savior

Disclaimer!

I do not own these characters.

Warnings:

SwanQueen

G!P

Rape

Rated M for a reason

Please leave me some constructive criticism! It helps a lot!

Love is Strength

——————————————

Emma awoke in her own bed. She sat up and looked around. Then it hit her where she was, and what had happened. She jumped off her bed and ran to her door. It was locked from the outside so she started to bang on it.

Then she feel to the floor and looked down at herself. The sound of keys rustling and the door opening made her look up again. It was her mother, who immediately after entering, locked the door and sat down besides her on the floor.

"Emma... I don't understand this. The Evil Queen... She did terrible things to you. But you wanted to stay?" Emma's eyes was watering. She didn't know how to explain this to her mother, so she said it without a filter. "I love her mom." Emma said and removed a tear that had found its way down her cheek.

Snow looked away from Emma. "Emma, what are you talking about?" Then Snow looked directly at Emma. "No one can possibly love her." Emma looked up at her mother and whispered: "But I do." Snow got up and paced around in front of Emma with crossed arms.

"This woman has murdered countless people. She has done everything in her power to kill us. How can you love someone like that." Emma shook her head. "I don't know. She is different. She is not evil. She is just filled with pain."

"Emma! Of course she is evil! It's in her name!" Emma got up and clenched her teeth. "Her name is Regina. You know that better than anyone! Rumpelstiltskin said I was going to fix our broken kingdom! This is the way! This is my path!"

Snow looked away and blinked a couple of times. "I can't let you do that." She said with a low tone, and then walked out the door and locked it again. "Mom!" Emma screamed as she was pounding at the door, but the only answer she got was the sound of steps disappearing in the distance.

——————————————

"My Queen, I have something to show you." The Evil Queen turned to the mirror with a tall glass of red wine in her hand. The genie in the mirror disappeared and an image of Emma and Snow on the floor appeared.

The Evil Queen turned away as she heard Snow saying: "Emma... I don't understand this. The Evil Queen... She did terrible things to you. But you wanted to stay?" The Evil Queen looked over her shoulder and looked at Emma's facial expression.

Then she started walking away as she heard Emma whispering: "I love her mom." The Evil Queen stopped and the wine glass slipped through her hand and shattered on the floor, but The Queen didn't seem to notice.

She walked to the mirror and watched the whole thing. A tear ran down her face as she saw Emma pounding on the door. First The Evil Queen smiled, she was happy that Emma loved her back, but then her smile faded. Emma was trapped. She wanted to come back.

"Guards!" The Evil Queen yelled and two guards immediately entered. "Fetch my carriage!" The men nodded and said: "Yes my Queen." Then they left again. The Evil Queen glanced at the mirror again where Emma had fallen to the floor again. "I'm going to save you." The Evil Queen whispered and touched the mirror lightly.

——————————————

When the sun had settled, The Evil Queen arrived at the the Charming's castle. She could her the warning bells, and she saw people running frantically around. She didn't bother but walked determined up towards Emma's room.

She didn't know where it was, she just felt her heartbeat getting faster when she walked up the stairs and down the corridor. At Emma's door, Charming awaited with a raised sword, and beside him Snow stood with her bow and an arrow that was ready to fly.

"Don't step closer." Charming yelled. The Evil Queen felt the urge to laugh at the Charming's who would never learn that they couldn't hurt her, but she didn't. "Your daughter has chosen to stay with me. Even though you won't, I am going to honor that wish." The Evil Queen said and stepped closer.

Then a voice sounded behind the door. "Regina?" Emma said softly. The Evil Queen stood frozen and looked past Snow and Charming. No one had called her that for a very long time. Snow let her arrow go, and it hit The Evil Queen in her shoulder.

The Evil Queen was brought out of her own mind where the name "Regina" still rang. Then she felt the pain and looked down at her shoulder. Snow looked as surprised as the Queen, and then realized that The Evil Queen really loved her daughter.

That fact made Snow point yet another arrow at The Evil Queen. The Queen pulled out the arrow from her shoulder, and then flicked her hand. She disappeared to the other side of the door, and she could her the keys entering the keyhole on the other side.

Before any words where spoken, The Evil Queen poofed them to her carriage and yelled: "Go!" The Evil Queen then turned to Emma: "Are you okay? Do you want to come with me?" Emma didn't answer but stared at the bleeding wound in The Evil Queens shoulder.

"She shot you." Emma whispered. "It's okay." The Evil Queen whispered. Emma realized at that moment, that The Evil Queen hadn't used force and didn't hurt her parents. But they hurt her. They where not the heroes she always saw them as.

The Evil Queen closed her wound with magic, but she was still in pain. Emma leaned in and kissed her, and all pain, physically and mentally seemed to disappear. She felt something she didn't think she would ever fell again. Love.

Emma hadn't saved the entire kingdom that day. But she had saved the Queen. That would maybe one day save the kingdom. But right now, they needed to stay safe from Snow and Charming. Maybe one day they would make peace. And on that they, Emma would save the kingdom.


	7. The Fuel of War

The Savior

Disclaimer!

I do not own these characters.

Warnings:

SwanQueen

G!P

Rape

Rated M for a reason

Please leave me some constructive criticism! It helps a lot!

The Fuel of War

——————————————

It had been three weeks since Emma was rescued by Regina. Regina's shoulder was almost healed, but Emma's mind hadn't. She couldn't believe that her parents had attacked Regina, when she didn't attack them.

They had been watching Snow and Charming through the mirrors to find out what their next step was. They spent a week grieving, like Emma had died. Emma heard them talking about her. How they couldn't recognize her anymore.

Even though Emma was angry with them, it hurt. She didn't want war, she wanted peace. She wanted her family and Regina to join. After one week of grieving they started to get ready for war. It pained Emma even more.

Regina wasn't worried about Emma's parents and their army, she was worried about Emma. Emma seemed exhausted, she was dizzy most of the time and threw up a lot.

Emma didn't seem to connect the dots and see the picture of what was going on, but Regina had. She didn't know if Emma wanted this, or wanted it with her. But Regina had to say something, point out the obvious.

Regina took Emma out on the balcony in the bedroom and looked over the forest. "What's wrong?" Emma asked and turned to Regina. Regina turned to her and looked her up and down. "Emma, I think you are... pregnant..." Regina said.

Emma rolled her eyes, ignoring Regina's serious face and voice. "Come on, I cant get pregnant!" Emma said and laughed it of. But Regina didn't. Emma's face got a little more serious. "You drank that potion, you can't have children, and I have only been with you."

Regina shook her head. "The potion made it so I can't get pregnant, but it didn't make me infertile." Emma face became very serious. It ran cold down Regina's spine, and she tried to figure the blonde out.

Would she run away? Would she get rid of the child? Then Emma started smiling and tears filled her eyes. "Am I pregnant?" Emma said and laid a hand on her stomach. Regina smiled and felt Emma's love run warm through her body.

Regina took a white opaque stone from her pocket and showed it to Emma. "This stone lights up when a woman is creating life. My mother used it to find out she was expecting me..." Regina said and Emma reached out and took the stone.

It lit up, brighter than anything Emma had ever seen before. Emma smiled and hugged Regina, who let tears of joy travel down her cheeks. But when Emma pulled out of the hug, her eyebrows was bend in a nervous manner.

"What?" Regina said, as she mirrored Emma's expression. "What do we do? With the war, the kingdom, my parents?" Emma asked, making Regina slightly clenche her teeth and look out at the forest.

"I don't know..." she said. Then she looked back at Emma with a pained face. She stepped back from Emma and walked inside. "Regina?" Emma asked softly. As the dark haired women didn't react, Emma yelled hard and frustrated: "Regina!"

Regina stopped and turned around, looking down not to meet Emma's eyes, as she approached. "You can tell me anything running through your mind. Please." Emma said, trying to catch the brown wet orbs.

Regina looked up. "I'm afraid." Regina said with a shaky voice. Emma has a hard time believing that the strong poised woman before her would ever be afraid of anything. But she could see it on the wet eyes, and the shaky breath.

"I'm afraid that you parents will take the ultimate revenge. I threatened their child, broke up their happy family. What if they do the same?" Emma shook her head, even though the thought frightened her too.

"I refuse to believe that." Emma said, trying to sound confident, but failing. "What if I talked to them. Explained that we were now awaiting their grandchild." Regina shook her head.

"No. What if they hurt you? I will go with you." Emma didn't protest, and she sat down and started writing a letter.

Dear mom and dad.

I don't want to fight you. Meet me in the middle of the forest between the two kingdoms at sunset tonight.

Emma.

Regina read the letter and nodded. They sealed it in an envelope and sent away by dove. Regina took Emma's hand as the dove flew over the forest. "Everything will be okay." Regina whispered.

Emma nodded and squeezed Regina's hand. She laid her other hand on her stomach, soon to be joined by Regina's. Emma's face went from pain and fright to a loving, genuine, happy smile.

——————————————

As they reached the center of the forest, the trees got fewer and the warm orange sun light warmed the moss on the forest floor. Regina gave a quick gesture with her hand, and the carriage stopped.

"We will walk from here." Regina said and stepped out of the carriage. She turned around and stretched her arm, so Emma could take it and step out. Emma looked at Regina with fear.

She feared that her parents would hurt her, or Regina. And the sadness of them cutting her off spread through her body, and started to form tears in her eyes. Even though everything, they were still her parents. Her parents who had loved her for 28 years.

"It's okay. I'm here for you." Regina said, and Emma took the brunettes hand and stepped out. The walked for a while in silence. Then stopped, awaiting Snow White and Prince Charming.

Birds chipped, and the wind made dry leaves rattle on the forest floor. They looked at the sun, seeing that it was halfway down, and Emma started believing that they wouldn't show up.

Then they heard the sound of horses galloping. Emma couldn't immediately feel Regina tense up besides her. The sounds got louder, and Snow White and Prince Charming appeared in the distance.

Behind them were five guards, also on horseback. They stopped, and left the guards and horses and walked up to Emma and Regina.

Snow White looked pained at Emma, as she held her tears back. Charming laid a hand on her back, while his other hand rested on his sword.

"Mom. Dad..." Emma said, with her voice cracking on the word dad. Regina took Emma's hand and squeezed it lightly. "Emma..." Snow White whimpered. Emma wanted to run over and hug them, but her fathers grip on his sword reminded her of the hatred between them.

Emma collected herself, and with a strong, yet humble, voice she said: "I know how much you want peace for this kingdom, I've heard you talk about for 28 years... But war will not make that happen. War only leads to more war. Think of all the lives you will risk. All the pain you will create."

Snow White lifted her head high and in a frustrated voice she said: "We didn't start this war, Emma. You did. You've betrayed us, and The Evil Queen has done horrible things to you. We can't just stand by and watch all of this happen."

Regina stepped in front of Emma, and immediately drew all the attention. "The two of you should understand Emma better than anyone. Your love was forbidden. But did either of you give up when King George told you to?"

"It's not the same." Snow White said softly and shook her head. "Yes it is." Regina said. "No! It is not the same! I didn't love a monster!" Snow White yelled. "Enough!" Emma words seemed like thunder through the woods, and made everyone stand down.

"Mom... You've always told me that you only had one regret in life. That everyday you were haunted by the thought, of being responsible for Regina losing her first love. Do you wanna make the same mistake again, and lose your daughter at the same time?"

Snow White looked to Charming and then back at Emma. "No blood needs to be shed. Just come back to us." Snow White's eyes were begging for Emma to walk over to their side of the forest, but she stood like a solid rock.

Emma looked to Regina and her worried face. The subject of her first love Daniel made her fear losing Emma. "But I love her..." Emma said with a soft voice without looking away from the dark haired beauty.

Charming stepped up, still with his hand ready to pull his sword. "Emma, she has manipulated you. It's not to late, come back to us." He said. Emma's eyes started to water.

"No dad, you don't understand..." she said, trying to finish the sentence but failing. Regina furrowed her brows and completed the sentence for Emma. "She's with child." Regina said and looked awaiting at the Charming's.

"No!" Snow White yelled and started running towards Regina, but Prince Charming's strong arm grabbed her and held her back. Regina stood completely still, watching Snow White still screaming at her.

This was the ultimate revenge. Watching her sworn enemy falling apart right before her eyes. But she didn't feel satisfaction. She felt hurt, like a part of her became torn too. Her love for Emma had turned everything upside down.

She looked to Emma, who was shaking and crying in silence. The blonde tried to remain strong, but she slowly feel apart before Regina's eyes.

"You can't do this. You cant wage war against you daughter or grandchild. Spill innocent blood. Please." Regina said.

Charming finally loosened his grip around Snow White who had almost gotten limp in his arms. She looked directly at Regina, with a fire and hatred that she couldn't believe the former innocent Snow White could posses.

"I would rather die, or se my daughter die, than for her to be with you!" She hissed at Regina, before grabbing her bow from her back, and in a smooth motion loading it with an arrow.

She pointed it at Regina, who was unfazed. As a tear ran down Snow White's cheek she turned to Emma, making her the target. Emma froze, and cried in fright and sadness.

Before anyone could react, Snow White let the arrow cut through the air towards Emma, as she closed her eyes not to see it happen. She opened them and saw the arrow in front of Emma's head in the tight grip of Regina, who let it fall down on the dry leafs.

Emma was emotionless and shaking. "We don't want war. But if you come for us, I WILL destroy you." Regina said with a cold tone before she poofed herself and Emma home.


	8. The Weapons of War

The Savior

Disclaimer!

I do not own these characters.

Warnings:

SwanQueen

G!P

Rape

Rated M for a reason

Please leave me some constructive criticism! It helps a lot!

The Weapons of War

——————————————

Emma was heartbroken. She kept starring into thin air, not wanting to talk. Regina gave Emma her space, but still told her now and then that she was there for her.

Emma wasn't sad about her parents being angry with her. She was sad about the people the had become. She had seen a different side of them, a side she didn't know existed till now.

She couldn't help but blame herself. It was her fault. She should have ran from Regina the second she had the chance. She knew it would have saved her parents, but Emma would have died inside everyday if she had done that.

A week had passed since she had seen her parents in the forest. The war was in the air, but not started. Regina and Emma were both confused by this, and slightly nervous.

——————————————

Snow White and Prince Charming walked into The Dark Ones castle. They took of their cloaks, revealing their identity as they walked into the big dinning room, were Rumpelstiltskin was spinning gold.

"Snow White and Prince Charming! What do I owe the pleasure?" He asked and stood up grinning. "A war is coming. We propose that you will fight on our side."

Rumplestiltskin stepped closer and laughed. "And this war... Who are you fighting in it?" He asked. "The Evil Queen." Snow White said. "Again?" Rumpelstiltskin laughed.

"Yes. We want to kill her, to save our daughter." Charming said. Rumpelstiltskin took a finger up to his lips and looked up, like he was thinking. "So you want me to kill the Queen, save your daughter and reunite the kingdom."

They both nodded at Rumpelstiltskin. "You daughter doesn't seem like she wants to be saved. In fact, I remember her choosing the Queen over you." Rumpelstiltskin said and pointed at the Charming's.

"Can't you make a potion, like the one I drank, so she can forget the Queen?" Snow White said. "Yes... But what is in it for me?" He asked and looked them up and down.

"If you help us, we will promise not to interfere with your business, except if it is involving a blood relative." Charming said. "I can't use that for anything... your interference isn't really bothering me..." he laughed and started walking away.

"We will do anything!" Snow White yelled after him. "Anything?" He said, turning around in interest. "Yes..." she answered with a suddenly small voice.

"You know The Dark Curse, right? The one The Evil Queen threatened you with when you were carrying Emma... If you cast it, all your problems will go away..." He said, while walking around them.

"How do we cast it?" Charming asked. "The price for such a powerful curse is not cheap. Happiness is not cheap."

Rumpelstiltskin said, while Charming started to become impatient. "We will pay anything to get our daughter back!" He answered.

"That's all I need to hear... The curse require the heart of the thing you love the most... One of you can get your daughter back, the other has to sacrifice him or herself..." Rumpelstiltskin said. "No." Charming responded

The Charming's turned around and started walking away. "The war, someone has to die for it to end. It could be one of you, both of you, your beloved Emma... You don't get to choose. With my way, only one has too die, and you. choose. who!" Rumpelstiltskin said, making Snow White stop and turn around.

"No, Snow..." Charming said. "And you can promise me that our daughter won't love The Evil Queen when the curse is cast?" She asked, and Rumpelstiltskin nodded. "She won't even remember that she exists!"

Charming stepped in front of Snow White and held her by the shoulders. "Do you think this is the right path?" He asked her. "It is the safest way to ensure her the life we want for her... and we don't have to spill innocent blood..." Snow White said.

"Then take my heart." Charming said turning to Rumpelstiltskin who laughed his iconic high pitched laugh. Without hesitation Rumpelstiltskin threw his hand into Charming's chest and pulled out the red heart.

Everyone noticed the blackness moving from the center, like poison spreading. Charming squirmed in pain and look to Snow White. "This will redeem us." He said.

Rumpelstiltskin handed her the heart and poofed a steaming cauldron into the room. He started throwing different things into it, as Snow White hugged Prince Charming and kissed him goodbye.

A tear ran down her white cheek, as she looked at the blackness of the heart. She thought shortly about the people they had become, but quickly changed her mind back to blaming the The Evil Queen for everything.

Her desperate mind was cloudy. One second she couldn't do it, the next she accepted that it was the price of getting their daughter back.

Rumpelstiltskin stepped back from the cauldron, and Snow White approached it. "Crush it." Rumpelstiltskin whispered through clenched teeth. She looked to Charming who nooded.

"I'm sorry!" She cried out as the heart turned to dust in her hard grip. As the last dust fell from her hand, a white thick smoke started pouring out of the cauldron.

"Yes!" Rumpelstiltskin hissed like a serpent as he pulled his dagger and starter waving over the boiling curse. "What are you doing!?" Snow White exclaimed.

"Don't you worry. You will be with you daughter. Get her all for yourself." He said with a cruel smile as the smoke bursted out of the windows and traveled fast from The Dark Ones castle.

Snow White fell to her knees besides Charming. "I love you..." She whispered through her cry, as she lifted his head up and kissed his lips one last time.

——————————————

Regina was standing on the balcony, looking out at the forest, as Emma walked out behind her and joined her. "I can feel it. It's like the war is in the air. It's coming." Regina said.

"I feel it too." Emma said. Regina took Emma's hand, and their eyes meet. "We are going to be fine." Regina said. "I know." Emma said and squeezed Regina's hand, like she would never let it go.

"I just feel it is my fault. I shouldn't have stayed here. Innocent blood will be spilled because of me..." Emma said. Regina furrowed her brows in compassion and concern.

"No. I refuse to believe that. You followed you're heart, and you have tried to make peace. You couldn't have done anything different. If you had returned home they would have attacked me anyway. War was always in the cards." Regina said.

Emma hadn't though of it that way, and breathed out all pain and guilt. Regina looked out at the forest and froze. "No." She breathed out and let Emma's hand go.

Emma followed the gaze, and saw the magical smoke rushing over the forest. Emma looked at Regina in panic, and Regina said: "The Dark Curse."

The smoke rushed towards them as they both kneeled down, Regina bending over Emma to protect her. As the smoke consumed them Emma whispered: "I love you." Her voice cracked as tears ran as rivers down her cheeks.

Regina kissed Emma, and they closed their eyes. The sound of the wind disappeared, the touch of each other evaporated, and they couldn't open their eyes again. Pain filled them, as memory faded.

——————————————

The eyelids flew open, like from a bad dream, and revealed the green orbs. She sat up and looked around. The sun was rising and started to light up the big white bedroom.

The last thing she remembered was being on the floor with her love. She got out of her bed and walked out in the hallway and down the stairs. She had never been in this house before, but it was like she knew every inch of it anyway.

She walked towards subtle sounds and the smell of coffee into the kitchen were Emma was walking around, like it was a normal day. "Good morning mom!" She said and handed her a cup of coffee.

Snow's eyes were wet of happiness, of finally having her daughter back. She was just standing there with her coffee, staring at Emma. "What's wrong?" Emma asked concerned.

"Nothing. It's just a beautiful morning." Snow said and collected herself. She couldn't believe this. Even though Rumpelstiltskin clearly tampered with the curse he had kept his promise, that she would be with her daughter.


	9. The War

The Savior

Disclaimer!

I do not own these characters.

Warnings:

SwanQueen

G!P

Rape

Minor violence

Rated M for a reason

Please leave me some constructive criticism! It helps a lot!

The War

——————————————

Emma walked down Mainstreet, and into Gold's shop. The little bell at the door greeted her, followed by Mr. Gold. "Sorry I'm late." Emma said and gave a weak smile. "No matter. Where you lost in the books again?" He asked.

"Yes." She said and took her coat off. "You really seem to enjoy the library. It's good that someone uses it." He said with a half smile. Emma smiled and went into the back.

She laid her coat on a table and looked around at the antic objects around her, before walking back. "So, what should I do?" Emma asked. "I just need some cleaning out here in the front. Maybe organize the papers in the drawer if you get bored."

He said and Emma nodded. "Oh, and there is some new silverware and silvercups in the back, I need them clean before setting them out tomorrow." He said and pointed towards the back.

"Consider it done." Emma said and smiled as Mr. Gold walked out. Emma thought he was a nice man, but she was still scared of him. Maybe because of his great power and impact on the town. Or maybe he had dark secrets.

——————————————

Regina looked down into the grey dry dirt. The cold cuffs on her wrist reminded her of her restrictions, and every time she moved her shackles rustled in the deep silence. She would do everything to see the sun and fill her lungs with fresh air.

She could hear the elevator moving, and saw the light from it. A shadow stepped out of it in the distance. She got up on her legs to seem strong, and the fire in her eyes was still shinning bright in the dark.

"Regina." He said. "Rumpelstiltskin" she greeted him back through clenched teeth. He took the tray he was holding and placed it before Regina. On it was a deep dish with porridge and a metal jug with water.

"Enjoy." He said with an evil sarcastic voice. "Why do I remember?" She said. He stepped back and looked her up and down. "I didn't choose that. Snow White did when she casted the curse." He said.

Regina realized that it was Snow White that casted the curse, and she could only do that by crushing Prince Charming's heart. She couldn't believe Snow White would go this far, when Regina herself couldn't do it.

"But why did she let me keep my memories?" She asked confused. "Sometimes the worst curse is to remember. To love someone who doesn't even know who you are." Rumpelstiltskin said and smirked.

"You are really enjoy this huh? Seeing me chained and tortured?!" She said with a suddenly strong voice. He smiled at her and stepped closer to her. "You know i enjoy inflicting pain. This is beautiful. The poised Queen now weak in the dirt."

"You're a monster." She hissed at him. He took a strong grip on her chin and forced her to look in her eyes. "Don't forget what you have done yourself. Who you really are, deep inside." He said and loosened his grip.

"I've changed." She said, as Rumplestiltskin started walking away. "Keep telling yourself dearie! Darkness feasts on you. Don't think that a little love can brighten up your black heart." He said, still walking away.

She stepped forward to go after him, but was held back by the shackles. "I'm not like you! I will never choose power over love!" She yelled so it echoed through the underground cave. She could hear him laugh in the distance.

She stood there till he was gone, then fell down into the dirt again. She felt weaker than ever before. She needed Emma in this darkness. She needed her light.

——————————————

Emma was done cleaning in the store, and now she walked into the back. She started to clean the silverware, which was filled with dirty and black spots. She made them shine one by one, and held them up, admiring them in the light.

When she was done she took up one of the silvercups, and started cleaning it too. When she was done she held it up, and saw her own reflection in it. She stared into her own eyes.

It was like deja vu, like she had stared into the very same cup before. A taste of sour red wine started to form in her mouth, as she felt drawn into the cup. She was ripped out of her thoughts by the bell in the shop.

She carefully placed the cup on the table and walked out. "Mom?" She asked surprised. "Hey. I am just dropping some papers of for Mr. Gold." Mary Margaret said and handed Emma a stack of papers.

"Thanks" Emma said, and laid the papers behind the counter. "When are you off?" Mary Margaret asked. "At 7" Emma answered. "Great. See you for dinner then." Mary Margaret said, and Emma nodded and smiled.

Emma returned and cleaned the other silvercups. She stared into each of them, but neither of them had the same effect as the first one.

——————————————

When Mary Margaret returned home, Rumpelstiltskin was standing on her porch. "Hello Mary Margaret. I was just admiring your beautiful house." He said.

"Stop it. I know you are awake, Rumpelstiltskin." She said. He raised and eyebrow and smiled. "Where is she?" Mary Margaret asked bluntly. "Who?" Rumplestiltskin answered sarcastically.

"The Evil Queen." She said. "Don't worry, she is locked away." He answered, but Mary Margaret didn't trust him that easily. "Where?" She asked. "Underground. Don't you worry, she is as miserable as she could be."

Mary Margaret shook her head. "I need to know exactly where she is." She said with a powerful bossy voice. Rumpelstiltskin clenched his teeth and stepped closer to her, making her high head fall down a little.

"You may have your daughter and be the mayor of this town. But don't forget who is in charge here. You don't want to cross me." He said. "You don't have any magic." She said, trying to seem brave under his staring evil eyes.

"No I don't. But I still have the power." He said and walked past her and down the driveway. She looked at him till he was gone, and then walked inside. She felt stupid. How could she think that he did all this for her, and not for himself?

But she quickly calmed down. She had Emma, a good job and prestige in this town. She just needed to stay out of his way.

——————————————

Emma was walking home from work, when she suddenly heard a familiar voice behind her. "Emma!" It slurred at her and she turned around.

"Killian." She said, and turned around again. "How are you doing?" He said walking after her. "Leave me alone." She said and started walking faster.

He ran after her and gripped her wrist hard to keep her in place. She tried to shake him off but it was impossible. "How is my baby doing in there?" He said, pointing with his other hand at her stomach.

"This is my child." She said, trying to be brave, though fear spread through her body, like poison pumping from her heart. He laughed at her. "It takes two to tango." He said, while Emma was still trying to pull her hand out of his grip.

"You choose the bottles over me. And therefor I will never let you anywhere near the child." She said. His grip tightened around her wrist, closing of circulation to her hand and fingers.

"You can't run away from me. You know that." Her eyes were filled with fear. She remembered him as a good man, but know all she saw was drunkenness and violence.

"You loved me." He said. "You can't run from love." He continued, stepping closer to her, so she could smell his boozy breath. "I don't love you. And don't pretend that you ever loved me." She said.

"I do love you." He said, turning his demeanor from powerful to fragile. But Emma saw right through him. "You wouldn't have done the things you did if you loved me." She said.

He filled with anger, and Emma's legs started to shake, when another voice shattered the situation. "What's going on here!?" Emma looked behind her and saw sherif Graham standing with his hands on his hips, like the hero he was.

"Nothing. Mind you own business." Killian said, and finally let Emma's wrist go. It was bruised in contrast to her fingers which was almost white. "Run off with you." Graham said.

Killian rolled his eyes and started walking away on his wobbly legs. "Thank you." Emma said. "Are you okay?" Graham said and glanced towards her hand. "I'll be fine" she said.

"Let me drive you home." He said and she got into his car. They drove home, where Mary Margaret was waiting in the window. She walked out and meet Emma halfway towards the house.

She looked past Emma and saw the sherif driving of. "What's going on?!" She asked worried, immediately seeing the bruise on Emma's wrist. She took Emma's hand and looked at it up close.

"It was Killian." Emma said, trying not to make a big deal of it. She didn't want him to have an impact on her, but he did. As Emma breathed out her eyes started to water. "Oh Emma!" Mary Margaret said and hugged her daughter tightly.


	10. Tales of Dreams

The Savior

Disclaimer!

I do not own these characters.

Warnings:

SwanQueen

G!P

Rape

Rated M for a reason

Please leave me some constructive criticism! It helps a lot!

Tales of Dreams

——————————————

Emma walked through the library. The sound of her heels on the hard floor echoed in the silence. She liked her job and her home, but this was her safe haven. The only place where she could be alone.

She knew every book cover, and had read at least half of them. There was something magical about the place, like every book kept a secret that only she would know.

Suddenly she stopped. Her eyes stared at a brown book with gold writing. She had never seen it before, and she was sure it wasn't there last she was in the library.

She pulled it from the shelf and brushed the dust of the cover. Once Upon a Time... was written in gold on it. She walked over to a table and sat down with it. She opened it, and started reading.

——————————————

Emma had reached the part where The Evil Queen was about to cast her curse. She was about to flip the page when her phone rang. "Hey?" Emma said. "Where are you Emma?" Mary Margaret asked worried.

Emma looked up. It was dark outside. She had lost all sense of time while consumed by the book. "Sorry, I'm coming home now." Emma said. She got up and took the book.

When she arrived home, Mary Margaret came and meet her in the hallway. Her arms were crossed and she looked at the book. "You were in the library again?" Mary Margaret said.

Emma nodded and smiled. "Sorry." Mary Margaret couldn't stay angry at Emma and whispered: "It's okay. Now hurry, your dinner is getting cold."

——————————————

Emma was sitting in her bed with the book on her crossed legs. She had reached the part where the The Evil Queen told her father that his heart was the price for her curse.

"I just want to be happy." The Evil Queen said, looking at her father in tears.

"You can be. Of this, I'm sure. I believe, given the chance, we can find happiness together. But the choice is yours."

The Evil Queen looked at her father. "I think you are right. I can be happy." Her father breathed a sigh of relief. "Just not here." She continued and threw her hand into her own fathers chest.

She pulled out his heart. "I'm sorry" she whispered. She looked up at her father, but something behind him caught her attention. A big golden mirror. She stared into her own eyes.

Suddenly she could hear the sound of horses neighing in her head. She could smell the straw, and hear how it crunched under boots. She didn't see herself anymore. She saw her mother.

The red heart in her hand was pure, not a sign of darkness. She had only seen one other heart as pure as this. Daniels. His face appeared in The Evil Queen's head. He wouldn't have let her become who she was.

She pushed the heart back into her fathers chest. They both breathed out heavily and looked at each other. "I'm proud of you Regina." He said with a weak voice. She hugged her father tightly, as tears ran down her white cheeks.

Emma was touched by the story. She always had empathie for the characters in her books, even though she knew they were just fiction. But this felt deeper.

It sounded like the happy ending of the story. Snow White and Prince Charming had peace and their daughter, and the The Evil Queen has redeemed herself. But it wasn't the end. The story was much deeper.

Emma read about Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter. The savior. She read about how The Evil Queen's father died in peace with his daughter by his side, and how The Evil Queen now had a hole in her heart. And how she filled it with anger.

The Evil Queen had regretted not casting the curse. Her father only lived a few years after her attempt, and The Evil Queen had now lost her happy ending, with or without her father.

Emma hadn't realized that the night wasn't young anymore, that she had been reading for hours. There was something about the book. Like magic luring her in.

She read about how The Savior lived up to her name, and loved the unlovable Evil Queen. How the war had started. How The Savior and The Evil Queen had meet with Snow White and Prince Charming to talk, and how their proposal was rejected.

As Emma reached the final chapter she noticed something in the corner of her eye. Like a light, calling for her. She looked up and saw the sun, spreading it's orange light. "Shit." Emma whispered and closed the book.

She glanced at the clock. It was 6.04 AM. She had the morning shift in the shop that day, so there was no point in going to bed now. She got up and took a shower. When she came out her mother was up.

"Good morning." Emma said with a low monotone voice. "Good morning. You look tired?" Mary Margaret said. "Yeah, I got caught up in the book." Emma said. "Huh." Mary Margaret answered.

——————————————

When Emma had left for work Mary Margaret walked upstairs. There was something about the book Emma had brought into the house last night.

Mary Margaret couldn't put her finger on it, but she felt connected to the book. Not in a good way though. She walked into Emma's room and took the book from Emma's nightstand.

She flipped through the pages, mostly looking at the drawings, but also reading small passages. She got more and more scared. She reached the last chapter, and a tear ran down her face as she looked at the drawing of Charming dead in her arms.

She didn't now what to do. She couldn't remove the book, Emma would notice, but she couldn't let Emma read the last part. What if she woke up. What if she started believing?

Mary Margaret was at the mayors office when Emma returned home. She had been thinking about the book all day, and went directly up to her room and opened the book. She found the last chapter and started reading.

She soon reached the part where Snow White and Prince Charming visited The Dark One for his help.

"If you help us, we will promise not to interfere with your business, except if it is involving a blood relative." Charming said. "I can't use that for anything... your interference isn't really bothering me..." he laughed and started walking away.

"We will do anything!" Snow White yelled after him. "Anything?" He said, turning around in interest. "Yes..." she answered with a suddenly small voice.

Emma turned the page, but there wasn't anymore. The last 3 pages was ripped out. She got frustrated that she couldn't get a proper ending to the story, but old library books where often missing pages, so she didn't think about it further.

——————————————

Regina sat in the darkness. The silence made her insane, only the sound of her shackles, her moving in the dirt and her breath could be heard.

Her loneliness grew with each minute, and the time seemed to pass more and more slowly. She didn't know if it was night or day. Down there it was just an eternal cycle of emptiness. The only sign of a new day was Rumpelstiltskin.

She heard the elevator moving. It threw a warm light into the ocean of darkness, and revealed the shadow approaching her. She got up on her shaky legs, trying to light the fire in her eyes, but it was gone.

Rumpelstiltskin walked up to her and placed the tray at her feet. "Enjoy." He said, and she scuffed at him. He looked past her and saw yesterday's food, untouched. "Not hungry?" He asked.

"Why do you care?" Regina asked back. "Because you are a an important piece in my game. You wouldn't play chess without a queen, would you?" He said and smirked.

The fire en Regina was reignited and she stepped closer to him. "I'm not a piece in your game. And Emma isn't either. If anything happens to her, I'll kill you." He laughed and leaned forward with clenched teeth.

"Then start eating." He said. Regina shook her head and pressed her lips together. "Why should I? I would rather die than sit here." While talking she leaned forward, demonstrating that she had no fear left.

He moved even closer, so she could feel his breath on her face, as he hissed at her: "I have no use for Emma if you ain't alive. And if you are dead, i can do whatever I want with her without consequences." He stepped back and looked at the fear and frustration in the fragile being in front of him.

Then he looked up. Like he was listening to something Regina couldn't hear. "What?" She asked. He laughed and an evil smile was painted over his face. "She's here." He said and started walking towards the elevator.

"Don't you hurt her!" Regina screamed without getting any reaction from Rumpelstiltskin. "Emma!" She cried out with all her might. It was unbearable to be chained and hidden, whilst knowing that Emma was so close.

——————————————

Emma walked into the library with the book. Before she placed it on the shelf, she looked around to see if the missing pages were there, but they weren't. As she placed the book back on the shelf, a sudden gust of wind flew through the library.

Emma looked up and saw Mr. Gold standing at the end of the shelf. "Emma... I didn't mean to startle you." He said with a quirky smile, which Emma returned with a faint smile.

"What a beautiful book." He said and nodded towards the book, which Emma's fingers still touched. "Yeah..." Emma replied. "Was it a good story?" He asked. "I don't know. The end was ripped out." Emma said and let her hand lose grip of the book.

"How tragic." He said. Silence filled the library before he turned around and walked slowly away. "See you tomorrow Emma." He said without looking back. "See you Mr. Gold." She replied. Emma didn't move till he had left.


	11. The Signs

The Savior

Disclaimer!

I do not own these characters.

Warnings:

SwanQueen

G!P

Rape

Rated M for a reason

Please leave me some constructive criticism! It helps a lot!

The Signs

——————————————

The next day Emma went to Mr. Gold's shop for work. She opened the store and found a list of things to do. She started doing them one by one, and soon enough she reached the task of cleaning the cabinets in the back.

They were all covered in a thick layer of dust, so she started brushing it off. When she reached the last on, she saw a small compartment at the top of it. There was no keyhole or handle, only a swan carved into the wood.

Emma ran her fingers softly over the swan, and the compartment cracked open. She looked over her shoulder, clearly knowing that she shouldn't be doing this. But she did.

She opened it up, and saw something long and skinny, wrapped in an old piece of cloth. She took it out and slowly removed the cloth. Her mind couldn't comprehend what she was seeing, a wavy dagger with the name "Rumpelstiltskin" written over it.

It looked exactly like the one that was drawn in the book she had just read. She didn't know what to believe. Was it all true? Were she a part of a real fairytale?

She quickly shook it of. If she had ever been in a land with magic, she would surely remember it. She wrapped the dagger into the cloth again, and put it back.

——————————————

Mary Margaret hadn't heard Emma come home. She was like possessed by the fire in the fireplace, eating up the last three pages of Emma's book. "Hey mom." Emma said, bringing Mary Margaret out of her gaze.

"Hey Emma!" She replied trying to sound normal. "Ugh, I'm so tired." Emma said and landed heavily in the couch beside her mother. "Are you hungry?" Mary Margaret said, and stroked her daughters hair. Emma nodded.

"Great." Mary Margaret said and got up and left the room. Emma was staring into the crackling fire, when a small piece of paper flew out and landed on the floor before the fireplace.

It was burned in the edges, but not on fire anymore. Emma got up and picked it from the floor. On it was written:

_Snow White had crushed Prince Charming's heart, and thereby casted The Dark Curse, sending them all to the land without magic._

Emma was now sure. Her mother had taken the book and ripped the last pages from it. For some reason Mary Margaret didn't want Emma to know the ending. This could only mean one thing, that the tales in the book were true.

Emma curled the piece of paper up and stuffed it in the pocket of her jeans. She had to wait till after dinner. She had to find herself in the book, she had to know who she really was.

——————————————

Emma bursted into the library, ran to the book and threw it on the table. She didn't know how to find herself, but she noted every character in her mind and their traits.

Slowly everyone was ruled out, except one. The only pregnant person when the curse was cast. The Savior. She shook her head. Even though her gut feeling told her that it was true, her mind couldn't comprehend or believe it.

The silence in the library was suddenly shattered by sound of gears grinding and clicking. She quickly took the book and ran behind one of the bookshelfs, sat down and looked over the books.

Two panels in the wall opened up, and she could see the lower part of a well dressed man stepping out. She could recognize him, it was Mr. Gold. He pushed the center of one of the panels, and they closed again.

Then he left. Emma got up slowly and walked to the panels. Her hand brushed over the center, and it opened up. It was hiding an old elevator. Slowly Emma walked in and touched the button pointing downwards.

She was curious what Mr. Gold was hiding, but also scared. The doors opened again, and she looked into the dark big underground cave. She looked at the footsteps in the dirt from Mr. Golds shoes.

Carefully she followed them. A sound of rustling chains broke the silence and Emma looked up. She could see a woman bend over, her dark hair covering her face.

Emma was scared but still stammered a weak: "Hello?"

The woman looked up quickly at the sound of the voice. She had thought Rumpelstiltskin had returned to the cave, but before her the young terrified blonde stood. "Emma!" She laughed out in relief and stood up.

Emma didn't move, but asked: "Do I know you?" Regina breathed out in pain, watching the woman she loved not recognizing her. Emma looked the woman up and down. She reminded Emma of someone.

"Emma, I know you don't remember me, or will believe what I tell you now. But you are cursed. Your mother Snow White cast a horrible curse, banishing us here, removing you memories and replacing them with fake ones..."

This was the final prof for Emma that the curse was true. Her theory was confirmed by the weak woman on the floor, and shattered Emma's reality. "But if we are cursed, why do you remember?" Emma asked.

"You believe me?" Regina asked with a shaky confused voice. "I do. I had my suspicions before I came down here, and you just confirmed them... but I don't understand why you remember..." Emma said.

"Because true love can be a blessing and a curse in itself. Loving someone you are separated from can be the worst curse of all." Regina said and looked up at Emma. Even though she had Emma right there, she was still not satisfied.

It was not the Emma she knew. She believed, but still didn't have the same feelings as before. "So, what do we do?" Emma asked. "True loves kiss will break the curse." Regina answered.

"So, I just have to kiss you?" Emma said and stepped closer to Regina, who was suddenly looking down, captured in her own thoughts. "No..." she said slowly and looked up at Emma, who furrowed her brows.

"We can't break the curse. It's all part of Rumpelstiltskins plan." Regina said defeated. "And?" Emma asked. "He wants us to break the curse, and I don't believe that his intentions are pure..."

"So we will have to live like this?" Emma asked. She looked deep into Regina's eyes, and was captured by something in the brown orbs. Like a glimpse of true love shinned through Emma's body when she looked into them.

"No. We will have to step carefully." Regina said. Emma nodded. "I work at his shop, I'm sure I can find the keys to set you free..." Emma said. "No. Your mother will remember me. There's no telling what she will do if she finds me..."

"I cant just leave you here. If what you say is true... the child I'm carrying is yours..." Emma said and ran her hand over her stomach. Regina looked pained, but happy at Emma's stomach.

"It's okay." Regina said and looked into Emma's eyes. "You gave me something I had lost." Emma asked: "What?" Regina took a deep breath. "Hope." Emma smiled pained at Regina, who's tears where starting to run over her dirty face.

"You have to go now, we don't wanna create any suspicions. We will find a way." Regina said and whipped her tears. Emma nodded and walked slowly to the elevator. She looked back at Regina, before getting into the elevator and disappearing from view.


	12. A Deal

The Savior

Disclaimer!

I do not own these characters.

Warnings:

SwanQueen

G!P

Rape

Rated M for a reason

Please leave me some constructive criticism! It helps a lot!

A Deal

——————————————

Emma couldn't sleep that night. Her mother had pointed out that she acted strange, and Emma had excused it with being sick. But Mary Margaret already seemed suspicious.

Emma felt crazy. She believed her gut, the book and Regina, but her mind tried to find a normal explanation. It couldn't. Her mother trying to burn the end of her book made it all clear.

Emma kept thinking about Regina. Her dark hair, her mellow dark eyes and her plump lips. It pained Emma that Regina was locked all alone in the cave, weak and isolated from the world.

Emma laid in her bed till the sun woke up. She sat up and waited. It seemed like eternity before she could hear the front door close and seeing her mother leaving. She jumped up and got ready.

Emma knew that her visit in the cave would go undisturbed. Mr. Gold was working at the shop, and her mother was in her office. She took the elevator down, and hurried to Regina who sleeping in fetal position.

"Regina?" Emma said and laid a hand on her shoulder. Regina jumped up, and looked terrified, until it registered Emma. "Sorry." Emma whispered. "It's okay... I'm not used to visitors." Regina said and sat up.

"I thought you would like something fresher than gruel..." Emma said and took three apples up from the bag she had brought. "Sorry, it seems stupid with apples..." Emma said and blushed.

Regina grabbed an apple out of Emma's hand, and greedily bit into it. The juice from the apple ran down her chin, as she ate the apple up to the core. Emma just sat and watched it.

"Sorry, it's just nice to eat something like this..." Regina said as she took another apple. Emma smiled and watched the woman eat. Regina whipped her chin and mouth of the juices when she was done.

"So, do you have a plan?" Emma asked. "I think so. We will have to make a deal with Rumpelstiltskin." Regina answered. "That sounds dangerous." Emma replied. Regina missed the brave Emma, the one who followed her heart without hesitation.

This Emma seemed fragile and cowardly. "We will promise to break the curse if he sends us back to The Enchanted Forest. We can escape your mother, have our child in peace..." Emma nodded in agreement.

——————————————

Mary Margaret walked in to Mr. Gold's shop. She ignored the 'Closed' sign and bursted in. "I'm afraid we are not open yet." Mr. Gold said with his back facing her.

"I'm not here to buy anything. I'm here for an explanation." Mary Margaret said, making Mr. Gold turn around. "And what do you want me to explain?" He said.

"The book you gave Emma..." Mary Margaret said and stepped closer to him. "What book?" He said, while his eyes looked teasingly at Mary Margaret. "Stop playing games! I know you gave Emma the book!"

Rumpelstiltskin gave a short laugh and shook his head. "I didn't give Emma anything. I must admit I placed it where it would be available for her, but it was her choice to take it." Mary Margaret furrowed her brows and was filled with anger and frustration.

"What are you doing? This could be fatal! What if she wakes up and breaks the curse?" Rumpelstiltskin didn't answer, but smirked at her. "You want her to break it... You can't do that! We had a deal!" She yelled at him.

Rumpelstiltskin stepped up to her and smiled satisfied. "I promised you that you would have your daughter, not for how long." Mary Margaret shook her head. "Why are you doing this?" She cried out in frustration.

"My business." He answered and turned his back on her. "Time is precious dearie. Spend it wisely." He said before disappearing to the back of the shop. Mary Margaret stood frozen and more pale than usual.

She should have known better to make a deal with Rumpelstiltskin. She thought she had paid the price of his magic with Prince Charming's heart, but she now feared that the real price soon would be collected.

——————————————

Mr. Gold walked through the dirt towards Regina. She was hunched over, not looking up. When he reached her, he said: "Hello Regina." He then looked to his right side and said: "and hello Emma."

Regina looked the same way as Mr. Gold, and saw Emma getting up behind the stone. "You don't seem surprised." Regina said with a cold tone. "I'm not." He said while wrinkling his nose.

He started pacing around in front of Regina. "The only thing that surprises me, is that you haven't shared true loves kiss yet..." he said and looked down at Regina who stumbled to her legs, now standing bedsides Emma. "Because we are done playing your games." Regina said.

"So, Emma, you have waited for me here to tell me you won't be breaking the curse?" Mr Gold said, switching his gaze from Regina to Emma while pointing at her. "No. I'm here to make a deal." Emma said.

"Oh!" Rumpelstiltskin said and laughed with his mouth still in an 'O' shape. "We will break the curse if you send us back to The Enchanted Forest." Regina said, and looked to Emma on her side. She looked more like herself now. Brave and strong.

Mr Gold was standing, thinking, for a few seconds and then said: "I suppose that is fair." He said and nodded. "I'll go to my shop and prepare. You two can break the curse, and I'll send you back."

Regina squinted her eyes and asked: "And you think that we'll just trust you?" Mr. Gold's face cracked into that evil smile that made him look like Rumpelstiltskin again. "I guess you'll just have to."

He handed Emma a key, walked away and went up with the elevator. Regina turned to Emma. "So, this is it?" Emma asked Regina who nodded. Emma's palms felt sweaty in the dry cave. She closed her eyes and waited.

She felt the soft plump lips on her own, softly pressed together. Emma opened her eyes as Regina pulled back in confusing. "It didn't work. Why?" Emma asked. Regina looked pained. "I don't know."

She looked up into Emma's green eyes. Emma looked back, into the deep brown orbs. She felt like she couldn't breath, only small gulps of air reached her lungs.

She felt a warmth spreading through her body, as she slowly leaned forward and kissed Regina again. With this kiss, a bright light shined through the cave with a strong gust of wind.

They both stepped back while Regina awaited Emma's reaction. It took a few seconds before Emma looked up. "Regina!" She gasped and threw herself around the weak woman.

"Emma." Regina cried. "You did it." She whispered with a raspy voice and hugged the blonde even tighter. Emma never wanted to let go, but she felt the cold key in the palm of her hand and pulled back. She quickly removed Regina's shackles, and then took her into her arms again.

——————————————

Rumpelstiltskin had been waiting for it by the well. The sharp light attacked his eyes, and the wind blew in his hair. He smiled and reached into his pocket. Out of it, he pulled a potionglass with two strands of hair in it, a blonde and a dark.

He had made this, true love bottled up, before, but he had never seen it so strong. Snow White and Prince Charming had shinned a weak pink color, but this was much stronger. It shinned with a warm white light, that almost was a pain for the eyes.

He held it over the well, and in a quick movement he let it fall into it. A dark purple cloud of magic flew through the air, before he bend down and lifted up the magic lamp he had brought.

He waved his dagger over it, and the genie came out of it. "You awakened the Genie of Agrabah. You're entitled to three wishes— no more, no less. But, you must know that magic has..." The genie said before looking up and stopped talking.

"You..." he said and looked frightened at Rumpelstiltskin. "Yes, me. I only have one wish for now." He said through clenched teeth and demonic eyes. "And that is?" The genie asked.

"I wish that all people of Storybrook will be send back. Except for me and you." The genie furrowed his brows. "Why can't

I go?" He asked. "Because I will need my two wishes later." Rumpelstiltskin said.

"Now get to work." He hissed, and the genie flicked his hand unenthusiastic. The leafs on the threes started to rattle, and it was like the whole world held its breath.

"It's done." The genie said and meet Rumpelstiltskins merciless eyes. "Now get back into your lamp." Rumpelstiltskin said and held it up towards the genie, who in a fog returned to his home.


	13. Home

The Savior

Disclaimer!

I do not own these characters.

Warnings:

SwanQueen

G!P

Rape

Rated M for a reason

Please leave me some constructive criticism! It helps a lot!

Home

——————————————

The last thing Emma remembered was seeing Regina being eaten up by the light grey smoke. She hadn't noticed that it was consuming her as well. "We will be fine..." Regina had whispered, and those words had echoed in Emma's mind as everything went black.

She opened her eyes and saw Regina laying in front of her, her eyes closed, hiding the dark orbs. Emma sat up. They were laying on the balcony, right were they were as the curse was cast.

"Regina..." Emma said and lightly shook the brunettes shoulder. Slowly Regina opened her eyes and smiled faintly. "Emma." She said with a groggy voice. "We're back." Emma said she leaned in and kissed Regina.

"I missed you." Regina said as the kiss broke, while looking into the green orbs. Emma smiled like a 14 year old who just got her first kiss. Regina cherished Emma's cheek and breathed out heavily.

They got up and walked into the big bedroom. Regina looked around and said: "Home..." Emma took Regina's hand and looked at her. "Home." Emma said confidently.

Regina's hand wiggled out of Emma's grip, and she let her fingers grace Emma's arm as it moved up towards the shoulder with the blonde hair resting on it.

Emma returned by laying her hand softly on Regina's hips, she knew the look in the brown eyes. Emma knew what they wanted, and was happy to give it.

"You know what's crazy?" Regina said and looked down. "What?" Emma whispered. "Being separated from you, and then having you again... it feels like falling in love all over again... But this time I'm not scared..."

Regina looked up into Emma's smiling eyes, as Emma leaned in and softly kissed her. Regina started breathing heavily as Emma's hands started to explore her. The kiss started to become more greedy, and Emma slowly started pushing Regina towards the bed.

Regina trusted Emma, and didn't open her eyes, not even when Emma broke the kiss and pushed her onto the bed. She slowly opened her eyes as she felt Emma opening her pants and pulling them off.

Emma's hungry and greedy eyes made Regina fell her blood rush downwards. Her panties was ripped off, exposing her half erect member. Emma took it in her hand, looking excited, but nervous.

This was a kind if sexual activity Emma had never performed, and Regina nuzzled the blonde hair to comfort her. Emma stroked Regina till she became completely hard.

Then she leaned towards Regina's groin opening her mouth slowly, only taking the tip of Regina's member. It was saltier than she had expected, but she didn't mind it. She pushed it out again by closing her lips together, before opening up again and taking it a little further into her mouth.

She kept doing that, sucking it in, pushing it out, each time with Regina going further into her mouth. Regina's breath became heavy and shortened, as she slurped up the air, and pushed it out with a low growl.

Emma started to get more confident, almost cocky. She let Regina in, and bend her head down, letting Regina hit the back of her throat. Emma started gagging, and spit out a mixture of saliva and pre-cum onto the floor.

Regina immediately sat up and laid a comforting hand on Emma's head. "Are you okay Emma?" Regina asked with furrowed brows. "Sorry..." Emma said and whipped her mouth with her hand. "I'm not really a natural at this..."

"It's okay..." Regina said and ran her fingers through the blonde curls. Regina had yearned for Emma's touch for a long time now, and even though it had been short, it had made her desire for the woman grow.

She wanted to bend Emma over and fuck her, or just finish herself. It was almost like her penis hurt from not being touched. But as she looked at Emma she came more to her senses.

Emma clearly wanted to finish the job, but she felt embarrassed and uncomfortable. Regina would never do anything to hurt Emma, so she picked her up from the floor and softly pushed her down.

She removed Emma's pants and then panties, which were already soaking. She started by running her tongue from Emma's inner thighs, upwards, stopping just before her sex. She repeated the movement, feeling Emma tense up under her.

When Emma started whimpering, Regina couldn't torture her anymore. She let her tongue run all the way. Licking all the way up Emma's slit, stopping at her clit. Emma exhaled hardly when the experienced hard tongue started rolling and flicking.

Regina lapped up Emma sour, yet sweet and satisfying juices. Emma started moaning and clenching her teeth. Regina laid a hand on Emma's inner thigh, making Emma's whole body relax.

Regina slowly moved the hand up, and Emma's breath hitched as she knew what was coming. She felt Regina's teasing finger running around her entrance, before slowly pushing in, softly pushing it upwards.

Emma's walls cramped about Regina's fingers, asking for more. She was already soaking wet, so Regina dared to immediately let two fingers in. A strangled moan sounded from Emma as Regina started to suck her clit, like Emma was her favorite meal.

Regina started picking up the pace, still focusing on hitting that sweet spot. Every time she did, Emma squirmed in satisfaction. Regina suddenly stopped, and Emma looked up in frustration.

She felt empty, and her clit missed the warm mouth. But then she looked down at Regina's hard member and smiled. Regina bend over Emma, as she ran her penis over Emma's clit.

Emma's walls were cramping, pulsing, waiting for Regina inside her. Regina lined herself up, and in a unanimous moan she pushed her self completely in. Sweat started shining on their bodies, as Regina started thrusting, slow but hard.

They quickly picked up the pace and Emma's legs soon wrapped around Regina's hips, pulling her in deeper. Regina felt like letting go and cum, but she wanted Emma to first. They both needed that sweet price at the end.

Emma's moans made it almost impossible. Regina leaned forward and started kissing and licking Emma's neck. "Regina!" Emma begged, as Regina started thrusting as hard as humanly possible.

Emma's walls tightened as she moaned out a: "Yes!!" Regina let herself over the edge and fell limp over Emma as she came. It took them a minute or two to catch their breath, before Regina pulled out.

They looked at each other and smiled. No words needed to be spoken, they where one. One body, one soul. They climbed under the covers, and Emma spooned Regina while nuzzling her hair.

They both closed their eyes and cherished the feeling of each other. Their perfect moment was broken by sounds of bots running. They both sat up and listened. Then a loud knock sounded from the door, followed by a voice saying: "Queen Regina!"

They quickly got dressed, then Regina ripped the door open. Before her stood two of her knights. "What are you doing here?" She asked surprised and slightly annoyed.

"The curse was broken my Queen. Then we suddenly woke up here again." The knight said. Emma and Regina looked at each other with furrowed brows. "How many returned?" Emma asked.

"At least anyone who was in the castle, but we haven't explored further." He said. Regina stood frozen looking into thin air. Emma thanked the knight and closed the door, sending Regina into movement towards the mirror.

"Magic mirror!" She called, but nothing happened. Again she called him with same result. She waved her hand over the mirror, making it seem like liquid with small waves.

It showed the great hall of Snow White's castle, where the dwarfs were speaking. "Where is she?" Sneezy asked. "Maybe she didn't come with us." Grumpy said.

Emma and Regina was about to breath out in relief when the big doors opened and the dwarfs said: "Snow!" in a happy choir. Regina turned away from the mirror and said: "That twisted imp!"

Emma looked at her mother through the mirror. "I don't understand." She said with deep furrowed brows. "I do." Regina said, making Emma turn around. "We didn't specify who should be send back. He played with the technicalities."

"So what do we do now?" Emma asked. "What we always do." Regina said and took Emma's hand. "We fight for our happy ending." Emma shook her head.

"But will this fight ever end? Will we ever find peace?" She asked frustrated with wet eyes. "I don't know. But we have each other again. You will never fight alone." Regina answered.

She could sense that something else was bothering her love. "What's wrong?" Regina said as she cupped Emma's cheek. "My dad. He's dead." Emma said, realizing it for the first time when she saw her mother returning alone to the castle.

It was a stab in Regina's heart, making her remember losing her own dad. "Oh Emma." She said and hugged the blonde tightly. "We didn't even get to say goodbye..." Emma sobbed.

"He will live on in you." Regina said trying to comfort her. Emma's sobbing stopped and she pulled out of the hug. "I don't know if I want that." She said, thinking through her parents actions lately.

Regina shook her head lightly. "Emma, he has done terrible things to us. But I know he was a good man. He only wanted to protect you because he loved you... He died to ensure your happiness..." Regina said.

"But I was happy, he only caused me pain!" Emma replied, frustrated the Regina didn't agree with her. "He was blinded by the hatred he had for me. His intentions were pure Emma." Regina said.

Suddenly the sun flashed through the room. "What. the. hell." Regina said, and they both walked carefully to the balcony. They looked down at the dirt, as a patch of purple flowers broke through the ground.

They looked at each other confused, but then quickly ran out into the hallway and downstairs. The broke through the big gate and stopped. "Purple hyacinths..." Regina whispered.

Emma looked at Regina still confused. "It's the flower of forgiveness." Regina explained. Emma looked up into the sky, as a strong, but soft wind blew through her hair and stroke her cheek.

A tear escaped her eye and ran down her cheek. "I forgive you." She whispered with a shaky voice. It was like the sun blinked at her, like her father thanked her from his grave. It was like Emma could feel his mind getting peace.


	14. A New Era

The Savior

Disclaimer!

I do not own these characters.

Warnings:

SwanQueen

G!P

Rape

Rated M for a reason

Please leave me some constructive criticism! It helps a lot!

A New Era

——————————————

Three months had passed. Emma's stomach had become huge, and she looked ready to give birth every day now. She was laying on the red velvet chaise lounge in their bedroom when Regina bursted in.

"Emma!" She said running up to her. "What wrong?" Emma asked confused and sat up. Regina joined Emma on the chaise lounge and took Emma's hands in her own. "It's your mother." Regina said.

Emma became terrified. They had been waiting for an attack from her mothers kingdom since they returned home, but they hadn't heard anything from Snow White.

"She has been banished from her kingdom when the truth about the curse finally came out..." Regina said with worry in her eyes. "So she can't attack us..." Emma said deep in her thoughts.

"Emma. They are trying to hunt her down. To kill her." Emma's facial expression didn't budge, but her eyes went completely cold. "Are you listening?!" Regina said with a strong voice as she shook Emma.

"I don't care about her anymore..." Emma said. Regina saw a darkness she had never seen in Emma's eyes before. "But she is your mother..." Regina stammered.

She didn't care for Snow White, but she cared for Emma and her heart. She didn't want her to become dark. "Mothers don't do the things she did." Emma said, making Regina turn her face away, pale with small rivers of tears starting to run.

"Regina?" Emma said confused. "If you, The Savior, can't forgive your mothers actions..." Regina said while sobbing. "Then how could our child forgive me my past?" Regina asked.

"Regina, it wasn't meant like that! This is different!" Emma said, realizing that she hit a nerve in Regina's mind. "How?" Regina asked and looked at Emma. "I've taken thousands of innocent lives. Your mother killed too, but with the intentions of a hero."

"You are not The Evil Queen anymore..." Emma whispered. "And your mothers intentions where good." Regina said as she got up to leave the room, but Emma got up and ran in front her to stop her.

"This isn't about my mother, or you as a mother, isn't it?" Emma said and looked up at Regina who avoided her gaze. "What are you thinking?" Emma whispered.

"I don't want you to hate your mother. It's a dark path, I have been on it. I don't want your heart to darken." Regina said. Emma took her by the shoulders and whispered: "It's not going to."

"You don't understand..." Regina said and shook her head. "As soon as something dark has taking root in you... The journey back isn't easy Emma..."

"But you did it!" Emma said and finally meet Regina's eyes. "But that doesn't erase what I have done." Regina answered. "You don't understand Regina..."

"I do understand!" Regina said cutting Emma off. "My mother made my life miserable. I was just like you... Then I just spiraled into the darkness. Like our mothers did."

"We are not our mothers!" Emma said with a powerful voice in denial. "It's not that simple. I can't just forgive her like that." Regina's eyes reflected the despair in her heart.

"I'm not asking you to. I ask that you don't let the hatred fill you. We have happiness here." Regina said as her hand softly cupped Emma's stomach. "Don't let the hatred over shine your happiness..."

"I'm not going to." Emma answered. Regina was frustrated, Emma clearly didn't understand how one drop of darkness could take over.

The salty water from her eyes ran down her cheeks as she reached into her own chest and pulled out her own heart. "Regina!" Emma blurred out in fear.

The heart was light, but streaks of darkness still roamed. "Even though I gave up the darkness, I'm still fighting it every day. For you. Please do the same for me."

Emma looked pained at Regina and then her heart. She finally understood. "I'll try." Emma whispered, as Regina pushed her heart back in to her chest.

When she looked up at Emma again, the blond's brows were furrowed as she stepped away from her love. "Emma?" Regina asked. Emma's breath got deep and fast as she grabbed Regina for support to stand.

"What's wrong?!" Regina asked terrified. Emma's frightened face turned into a smile. "I think it is time!" Emma panted. "Really?" Regina smiled, while Emma's body squirmed in the pain.

Regina ran out and found a guard. "Find a nurse! Now!" She yelled and ran back. She quickly helped Emma onto the bed, and tried to make the woman comfortable.

Emma had always known this day would come, the day she would give birth to the next king or queen, but never like this. She had never thought she would welcome her firstborn into a world like this. A world with chaos and uncertainty of their kingdom.

Regina didn't even think about that. It all seemed surreal. Who would ever think that The Evil Queen would become a mother?

She wished that her mother would see her now. See her do the impossible, to get it all. Love, power and a strong kingdom. But her mother was still banished, living in Wonderland.

Emma's vision started to blur in the pain, but she could still see the nurse who entered. "It's going to be okay Princess Emma." The nurse said and laid a wet cloth over Emma's burning forehead. She screamed out the pain, as Regina took her hand.

It was a comfort, but the pain was undeniable. It was like an electricity running down her spine, and it only became worse. "You're doing great!" The nurse assured Emma.

Another shattering scream came from Emma's lungs as she clutched Regina's hand. The nurse stood ready at the end of the bed and said: "Take a deep breath Emma. It's time for you too push..."

Emma pushed with all her might, while her scream ran through the silence of the kingdom. She heard the cry of her firstborn, but then everything went black.

"Emma?" Regina said and cupped the woman's cheek. "She is going to be fine. She has passed out from the pain and exhaustion. She will wake up soon." The nurse said and swaddled the crying baby.

"Now your majesty, are you ready to meet your son?" The nurse said. A tear escaped Regina's eye as she reached out and took the little boy, who immediately stopped crying. "Hey..." she whispered with a raspy voice as she rocked him in her arms.

——————————————

Emma opened her eyes slowly, looking up into the roof. All her muscles felt weak and her back felt like it had been crushed with a bolder. It was a struggle to move, but still she managed to turn her head.

She saw Regina with their child, sound asleep, as Regina had the biggest smile Emma had ever seen painted over her face. "Hey..." Emma said with a low voice. "Emma..." Regina said with relief.

Regina got up in a careful motion and walked over to Emma. "Meet the next king of The Enchanted Forest. Our son." Regina said as she passed the little boy to Emma.

Happy tears ran down Emma's face as she pulled him into her arms. "Hey you." She whispered as his small fingers reached up and wrapped around her thumb.

Emma's smile fainted but her tears still ran. "Emma?" Regina said and sat down on the bed. "I have always imagined this. I... I just wish my parents were here... That we could share this happiness..."

Regina's wrapped her arm around Emma and pulled herself closer. "Me too. Our fathers would have been proud." Regina said sharing Emma's pain. Emma nodded in agreement.

Their tears stopped as they looked down at the little boy who yawned. They smiled at each other, not believing that they had created this little wonder. "I have the perfect name for him..." Emma whispered.

"What?" Regina asked. "Henry David Swan Mills. Honoring our fathers." Emma said and looked for agreement in Regina's eyes. She nodded and whispered: "Henry for his loyal soul and pure heart. David for his love and braveness."

They sat in silence, taking the peaceful moment in. It was magnificent. But they knew that it wouldn't last long. They had a long fight to win to complete the kingdom, so that one day their son could rule a kingdom of peace.


	15. The Past Era

The Savior

Disclaimer!

I do not own these characters.

Warnings:

SwanQueen

G!P

Rape

Rated M for a reason

Please leave me some constructive criticism! It helps a lot!

The Past Era

——————————————

Emma didn't think much about her mother. All her attention was dedicated to their son, Henry. But a small space in her mind kept the memories. Memories that only came out when Emma closed her eyes to sleep.

All the good ones were there, followed by the bad ones. It was like a movie running through her mind every night, pulling in Emma's emotions. First happiness, then sadness, and at last hate.

Emma didn't let the hate conquer her though. She had everything she could ever want right here. Regina and Henry. They were her happy, where she kept her heart. They were home.

Regina walked into the nursery where Emma was standing, trying to rock little Henry to sleep. "Hey..." Regina said and walked over to her family. She kissed Emma, and then cupped Henry's little head with her hand.

"Can't sleep?" Regina asked Henry. He had been crying since the thunderstorm that night. They thought that was the source of his behavior. But when he kept crying they started to get nervous.

"Maybe I should get the nurse..." Regina said and looked at Emma with worry. The blonde nodded, and Regina soon returned with the same nurse who had delivered Henry.

She checked him from his head to his toes but the nurse couldn't find any plausible explanation. "He is in great health. I think he is just very tired, keep trying to get him to sleep, that should help..." The nurse said and handed Henry back to Regina.

"Thank you." Emma said, and the nurse left. Regina's focus was only on Henry. She didn't hear the door open again behind her, nor the footsteps towards her. Emma looked over Regina's shoulder and stepped back in fear. "Regina?" She stammered.

Regina looked up at Emma's terrified face and then turned around. "Hi sweetie." The woman in the blue dress said as she stepped even closer. "Mother..." Regina said with almost no sound. Like the fear had etched her tongue.

Cora's attention quickly went to little Henry, who started scream crying under her gaze. "What are you doing here?" Regina asked. "Word travels fast, even through realms." Cora said.

She stepped closer to her daughter, who pulled little Henry closer and turned away. Quickly she made the decision to pass Henry to Emma who immediately left the room with their most prized possession.

"Can't I say hi to my grandson?" Cora asked. Regina ignored her mothers question and returned it with another. "How are you here?" Regina asked.

"It's actually thanks to you my dear..." Cora said and stepped close to Regina. "Do you remember Jefferson? The poor man you trapped with me?" Regina looked away, ashamed of her actions in the past.

"I let him go, in trade that he would bring me back. I just waited till the time was right." Cora said searching for Regina's frightened eyes. "And the time was now. When I finally had it all. Had happiness." Regina asked, finally looking her mother in the eye.

"Oh dear, you don't have it all. But I'm here to help you..." Cora said with her delicate voice. "I don't need anything from you." Regina hissed, ignored by Cora.

"I must admit that I'm impressed. Pretending to love The Savior. Having a child who is entitled to both kingdoms. Now we just need to remove one from the equation, then you can be the Queen of it all."

Regina's eyes sparked a fire that Cora hadn't seen since she was pushed through the looking glass. "Her name is Emma! And I love her." Regina said and turned away from her mother.

"I thought you learned long ago that love is weakness..." Cora said and laid her hand on her daughters shoulder. Regina shook it of and turned around. "Tell me that again with your heart in your chest."

Regina walked past her mother and out the room. She found Emma in their bedroom, looking scared. She had finally calmed Henry down, and he was sleeping sound in her arms.

"Emma, you need to leave..." Regina said with a strong but low voice not to wake the little one. "What?" Emma whispered. "It's not safe for you and Henry when she is here. Go to the summer palace. I will get rid of her..."

Emma furrowed her brows. "Get rid of her?" Regina exhaled deeply. "I can't force her away, I can't let her stay. Either way my heart will darken..." Emma shook her head.

"Regina, good always finds a third way..." Regina furrowed her brows in disbelief that she had enough good in her to be in that category. But then she looked up in realization.

"What?" Emma asked. "I know what to do... I have to get her heart and put it in her chest..." Regina said and exhaled in relief. "See!" Emma said excited. "But it doesn't sound easy..."

Regina nodded. "The good way is never easy." She said and nodded at Emma. "But I still need you out of the way. When my mother is here, love is weakness. She will use you against me... I can't let that happen."

Emma nodded as Regina bended down with her wet brown eyes. "Goodbye Henry... I'll miss you..." she said and kissed the little sleeping boy on his forehead.

Then she turned to Emma, and leaned into a heavy long kiss. The looks in their eyes said it all. The pain of being separated - again. The fear of the future, and yet still a sparkle of hope.

Regina walked them to the stables and fetched a carriage. She watched them leave in tears and then returned to the nursery where her mother was picking up Henry's rattle.

"Put it down." Regina hissed. "Didn't they want to say hello? We are practically family..." Cora said trying to sound disappointed, but Regina knew she wasn't genuine.

"No. Get ready, you are going back to Wonderland..." Regina said and crossed her arms. "Oh I'm not going anywhere." Cora said with an innocent smirk. "Yes we are." Regina said.

"Are you coming with me?" Cora asked confused. "What are you plotting dear?" Regina shook her head. "I'm not plotting anything. I just need to get you as far away from my family as possible."

"Why not just push me through a looking glass again?" Cora asked and stepped up to Regina who raised her head up high. "Because I'm not that person anymore. I'm not going to ban you, I'm just getting you home again."

Cora shook her head, and then waved her hand in the air. A purple smoke spiraled in front of them, and dumped down Jefferson's hat. "A good thing you have me then to do the bad things..." Cora said.

She threw the hat which started to spin. "You first dear." Cora said. "And then I'll just trust you to follow? No, together." Regina said. They took each others hand and jumped together.

They landed on the floor and looked up at the many doors. Regina quickly found the one leading them to Wonderland. "Come on." She grunted and got up.

Cora followed in silence, suspicious of her daughters motives. She was on to Regina, and Regina could feel it. She needed to be quick.


	16. Dark Hearts

The Savior

Disclaimer!

I do not own these characters.

Warnings:

SwanQueen

G!P

Rape

Rated M for a reason

Please leave me some constructive criticism! It helps a lot!

Dark Hearts

——————————————

Emma stepped out of the carriage with sleeping Henry on her arm. She looked up the big summer palace, feeling so small and alone. The coachman gave Emma the key for the palace and then drove away.

She walked up and pressed the small key into the big gate. She tried to turn it, but she couldn't. With a light hand she pushed the gate and it opened. Someone was there.

She carefully walked in, listening to every sound while trying not to make any herself. The big hall had two staircases, so Emma went up between them to listen.

She heard a weird sound, like a boot scratching on the floor, and she looked to the right staircase where it came from. She saw the loaded bow come around the corner, and she instinctively bended over Henry to protect him.

"Emma?" A confused, but relieved, voice sounded. Emma looked up at her mom who was putting her bow and arrow away. "What are you doing here?" Emma asked annoyed.

Snow White walked slowly down the staircase, mesmerized by the small boy in Emma's arms. "I needed a place to hide." She said in a monotone voice. She reached the end of the staircase and froze, looking at her grandson.

"What's his name?" Snow White whispered. Her eyebrows were in a pained v-shape. "Henry." Emma answered and looked down at her son. "Henry David Swan Mills."

Snow White's mouth scrunched up in sadness as a tear ran from her eye. "He's beautiful..." She whispered. Emma didn't say anything.

"Where's Regina?" Snow White asked, finally realizing that Emma was alone. "She is escorting her mother back to Wonderland..." Emma said and looked down at Henry, who was finally waking up.

"Cora is back?" Snow White asked concerned. "Not for long." Emma answered. Her mother starred at her for a few seconds while trying to say something.

"I'm sorry. I'm no better than Cora..." Snow White finally said. She took a deep breath, like the words had clogged her throat, and she finally could breath again.

Emma didn't answer. She looked down at Henry, thinking how she would never do the same. But her point of view had changed. She understood wanting to do everything for Henry.

Even though her moms actions were wrong, they came from a good place. They came from love but had grown dark. Emma remembered Regina's words about how one drop of darkness spread.

She couldn't believe it. She felt sorry for her mom. "It's okay..." Emma said, looking surprised herself over the words that just left her lips. "What?" Snow White whispered as her eyes filled with tears.

"I understand why you did it. But you need to promise me that you will stop. I have happiness, I don't need anything else." Emma said looking at her now crying mother.

Snow White white nodded and pulled Emma softly into her arms. A tear ran down Emma's face as she closed her eyes. She took in the feeling of her mothers strong arm around her, as she missed her fathers big hand holding the back of her head.

He had always done that. Held her head like she was a baby. It made her feel so small and safe. She did the same to Henry, and would keep doing till he would grow over her head.

Snow White pulled a little back and looked down at little Henry between them. She smiled as she whipped the tears of her cheeks.

"So what now?" Emma asked. "I can't go back. They'll kill me..." Snow said, looking up into her daughters eyes who shared her pain. "You and Regina... You will have to take the throne..."

Emma tilted her head lightly and was about to say something, but her mother didn't let her. "My reign is over Emma. Rumpelstiltskin prophesied that you would reunite our kingdoms. It's time."

Emma nodded and looked down at Henry. "Do you want to hold him?" Emma said with a shaky voice. Snow White nodded and took the little boy into her arms. Tears streamed down Emma's face.

It was like they where steering directly towards their happy ending. Now the only problem was Cora. If Regina's plan would succeed, they would have it all. If.

——————————————

The night had fallen upon Wonderland. Regina was wide awake and was starring up into the ceiling, gathering the courage she would need. She took a deep breath, sat up and swung her legs out of bed.

She got up and tiptoed to the door, opening it with a gentle delicate touch. She walked down the corridor towards the big front gate, where two guards were standing.

She walked up to them like it was completely normal and nodded her head at them as she said: "Good evening." They didn't notice her further and she slipped out the gate.

As soon the big gate closed behind her, she started running. She ran along the side of the labyrinth and soon reached family mausoleum. No guards where guarding it, it wasn't needed. It was sealed with blood-magic.

Regina walked in and looked around. The walls where filled with boxes, who lit up the room by the hearts inside. Regina raised her hand, and one of them pulled out of the wall. Her mothers. When she opened it she was in no doubt, the heart was black as coal, only a small piece of light remained in the center.

She knew to act quick. Her mother would definitely feel this, and would know it was Regina. She opened the box and held her mothers heart in her grip. "What are you doing?" A calm voice sounded behind her.

Regina turned around to her mother with the heart in her hand. "I never got it. Why you choose to do this. You removed the pain, but also you happiness..." Regina said and looked at her mother in pain.

"I removed my weaknesses. I did it so we could have everything. So you could have everything..." Regina shook her head. "And now you have nothing but an empty chest."

Cora's facial expression clearly showed that she didn't agree. "Now put my heart down." She said with a dominating voice. Regina shook her head and spoke a soft: "No..."

Cora stepped closer to Regina, who slowly walked back until she hit the wall, trapped. "I'm going to give you a choice. You can get your heart back, or lose it forever..." Regina said, trying to sound confident and strong.

"You foolish girl. You are not going to harm me." Cora said and stepped closer. Regina clenched her teeth as pain and darkness overtook her eyes. She tightened her grip around the heart, making her mother stop and squirm in pain.

A tear ran from Regina's eye, and she was about to lose focus, but then stepped up and pushed the heart into her mothers chest. Cora heaved in the air, like she was taking her first breath ever.

Regina awaited her mothers reaction with a pained expression on her face. Cora looked up in what first seemed to be anger, then fright. "Mom?" Regina whispered.

"Regina..." Cora whispered in a warm loving tone Regina had never heard from her mother before. They hugged each other tightly, pressing tears out of each others eyes.

"I'm sorry..." Cora whispered. "It's okay..." Regina cried as she pulled away and looked into her mothers eyes. She knew that darkness still was a big part of her mother, she had seen her heart. But she knew it would be different. It had to be.

"Why did you do it? You could just have left me here in Wonderland..." Cora asked. "Because I needed to protect my family. Emma, Henry... you..." Regina said. Cora gave a pained smile, feeling included in the family for the first time.

"You should probably get back to them." Cora said. "I can't just leave you here now. You are coming with me." Regina said. She knew it was dangerous, but she believed that Cora would redeem herself. She just needed her heart and the right motivation. Family. Love.


	17. Future of Our Kingdom

The Savior

Disclaimer!

I do not own these characters.

Warnings:

SwanQueen

G!P

Rape

Rated M for a reason

Please leave me some constructive criticism! It helps a lot!

THIS IS MAYBE THE LAST CHAPTER!

I have other projects going on right now, but maybe someday I will return and continue this story. Comment if you would like to read about Henry growing up and how Emma and Regina fights for their son, while fighting to not make the same mistakes as their mothers.

Future of Our Kingdom

——————————————

Regina had sent a dove with a letter, telling Emma to return home. A day after the carriage returned, and Regina ran down to greet Emma and their son.

Emma stepped out of the carriage looking down at Henry. "Emma!" Regina called and ran up to her. Regina hugged Emma tightly with her eyes closed, taking in the feeling of Emma in her arms.

When she opened her eyes she saw someone else step out the carriage. A small figure, hiding under a green cloak. Regina could only think of one person, who it could be.

Only the "S" of the name left her mouth, before Emma shushed her. Regina looked around them and realized that it probably wasn't the best idea to give up Snow White's location to anyone around.

"Come." Regina said and leaded them into the castle. Snow White wasn't a problem in herself. But Snow White and her own mother wasn't a great mix.

Regina looked around and saw that the they were alone. "Emma, my mother is here." Regina whispered so Snow White wouldn't hear it. The blonde furrowed her brows. "What happened?" Emma asked confused.

"It worked. I couldn't just leave her in Wonderland." Regina whispered. Emma was about to shake her head and set her foot down. She wouldn't have that horrible woman near their child, but then she looked at the cloaked woman besides herself.

If her mother should have a second chance, so should Cora. Even if Emma didn't like it. "Regina? Emma..." A voice sounded. They both looked up, and saw Cora who had entered the hall.

Neither of them said anything, they stood frozen. Snow White ripped the cloak of her head and starred at the woman. "Cora." Snow White said, as it was a threat.

"Snow?" Cora said softly. Snow White turned to Emma and said: "Emma, you can't let her near your family. She broke mine, and she will break yours too!" Emma only got to say a soft "Mom, no..." before she was interrupted by Cora.

"I mean no harm Snow... Trust me." Snow White scuffed at Cora, and looked at Regina. "How can you let such a monster into your home?" Regina clenched her teeth.

"You could ask your daughter the same question. My mother hasn't done any harm to us, but you have. And yet you are here, without me complaining. Let's lay the past behind us and move on from here."

Emma looked to her mother and nodded. Regina was right. Snow White agreed by staying silent and looking at Cora. "What now?" Cora asked and looked at them all. "We need to gather all people of the kingdom." Snow White said.

"Why?" Regina asked. "I'm giving up the throne. I'm giving it to you." Snow White said. Regina looked surprised at Emma. "It's my destiny. Our destiny." The blonde said, looking deeply into Regina's eyes before looking down at their son.

Regina nodded. She called a guard and asked him to sent messengers out. At sunset the next day the kingdom would be united.

——————————————

The people was gathered with the sun slowly sinking behind them. They were looking up at the balcony, where Emma and Regina and their mothers where hiding from view.

Regina was holding little Henry in her arms, rocking him slowly to keep him calm. Snow White looked to Regina and Emma before she slowly walking out onto the balcony.

"It's Snow White!" And angry voice sounded and the crowd began to murmur. "Residents of The Enchanted Forest! I'm here to step back. My reign is over." She spoke out loud and clear. Her words left the crowd in silence.

"I'm passing the throne over to Queen Regina and Princess Emma. Uniting our kingdom by their marriage, which they have my blessing to." Snow White looked back at Emma and Regina who smiled at her.

They both walked out to her, and looked down at the people of their now united land. Regina took one step further than Emma, now standing in front of both her and Snow White.

"We ask that you leave Snow White in peace. She has already paid her price for her treason." She looked back at Snow White. "And she is forgiven." She turned to the crowd again, and lifted small Henry up in front of them.

"Now, meet our son, Prince Henry of The Enchanted Forest. He will one day be your king, but he is also a symbol. A symbol of peace, love and the unity of our kingdom."

The people all kneeled down to pay their respects to their future king. Emma stepped up besides Regina and laid her hand on her shoulder. "What now?" Emma asked quietly.

Regina looked at Henry, then Emma. "Happily ever after..." Regina said and kissed Emma. Cora and Snow White looked at their daughters and then to each other with a look of acceptance and forgiveness.

It was time for them to end their stories. To close their chapter so their daughters could start their own. Emma and Regina walked of the balcony with Snow White following behind them.

"So this is your happy ending?" Cora said and nodded at Regina. "No." Snow White answered for Regina, who looked at her with furrowed brows.

"It's not an ending. It's a beginning." Snow White said and looked at Cora. "And neither of us can promise you that there won't be more pain or war. But we can promise that we will stand besides you through it all."

Cora nodded and Snow White looked at Emma. "Thank you mom." She said and then turned to Regina who was looking at Henry. "Now it is time for us to fight for our child and his happiness." Regina nodded and smiled. "Yes. Now it is our turn."


End file.
